Te Amo?
by WaterlooRoadFanFiction
Summary: A new Waterloo Road fanfiction about Cesca and Jonah.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note - Hey Guys! So after alot of though i decided that i really enjoy writing fanfiction and would love to hav another go at a Cesca and Jonah one, a bit different to the others. Here are two versions of a chapter one that i have wrote and whichever you guys prefer i will continue with.

Te amo?

Chapter 1

Part 1

Cesca had wished the summer wasn't over. It was her last in Spain before she moved to England to become a teacher at Waterloo Road Comprehensive. It was a huge step for Cesca, to move away from everything she knew and loved. Everything _normal _to her.

This summer had been the best by far. He amazed her, that guy that had come for the summer. Hundreds and hundreds of tourists came every year. She usually ignored them, they didn't matter in the slightest to her, they were just holiday go'ers, too busy soaking up the sun and sipping cocktails to mix with the locals but_ he _was different.

She had seen him, at the beach. He was good looking, _very _good looking. And he had noticed her, like she had noticed him. She never for one second expected anything to happen not until he approached her.

He was staying for three months, to get to know Spain with high hopes of moving out here with his dad and sister. Typical, just as she was leaving one was coming in. There was something about him that was different, extraordinary, interesting.

She liked him, well, she thought she did. She knew every little detail about him, he knew everything about her. They spent _all _day _every _day together. They went for meals, the cinema, the beach and of course, the most popular landmarks, Cesca was easily bored, she had seen them a million times but she was with _him _she couldn't complain.

7 weeks of laughing and talking and getting to know each other had passed. They had had a good time, their feelings for each other were rapidly becoming apparent.

It was now that everything was clear. They both knew they felt the same way, they could tell but did they actually want anything to happen. Would they actually see eachother ever again?

They had been sitting on the beach, it was nightime and the water was gently splashing their feet. They were sat by side, talking about _everything _they usually spoke about over and over again. "Fancy taking a walk?" he had asked her.

Of course, she agreed. They were walking along the beach silently when it happened. When he took hold of her hand, he didn't look at her, she didn't pull away. They were both silent, walking along the beach in the Spanish moonlight, hand in hand.

Cesca's heart jumped. And a wide smile spread across her face. This was perfect, it wouldn't last but for now it was all they could ask for. Her heart leapt once more as he puller her closer to him. They were standing face to face now. Staring straight into each other's eyes. Their hearts were beginning to race. He had never done this before. Was he doing it right. In her head, he was doing it perfectly. His hands gently sweeped her hair from her face as she looked at him intently. His head lowered towards her and their lips met, they kissed, delicatly, gently. Fireworks exploded in their hearts.

The kiss ended but Jonah's head didn't move to far away from hers, he wanted to see her reaction with the intention of kissing her again, but not if she didn't want him too. Her expression showed that she was surprised but quickly turned into a smile. He smiled too before kissing her again. They both knew they hadn't felt this way before, but they had never had a holiday romance, maybe it was supposed to feel like this...

Part 2

A knock on the door made Cesca's heart leap. She rushed to answer it, knowing who would be on the other side. This had been a regular thing for the past few weeks now, it was strange but both of them seemed to like the idea. Cesca smiled as she opened the door to Jonah,

"Morning miss" Jonah said cheerily.

"Morning Jonah, come in." Cesca replied.

Jonah would come to her house every day at 6:30 for extra spanish tuition, as well as lunchtimes and after school. She wasn't a morning person but was prepared to make an exception. They sat over coffee revising spanish texts and dialogue. Obviously no one knew how much time they had been spending together, Cesca wasn't even sure it was legal. She liked Jonah, Jonah liked her. Sometimes she found her eyes meeting his, their eyes would lock for a few seconds, switching between each others eyes and lips.

It was fair to say their was something their, he was mature,handsome and he knew how to treat a woman. They revised the spanish text in front of them but Jonah's thoughts wandered elsewhere as his lips said something different to the text he was reading...

"Me gustas mucho" he said. Cesca's eyes locked with his again, her heart raced faster, her mouth ran dry.

"I think... i think i might like you too" Cesca said quickly. They rose from their seats, running towards each other almost. Their lips locking with each other, Cesca hesitated for a moment but as Jonah placed his hands around her waist, any hesitation, any guilt was forgotten about. "Please, Jonah, stay with me today?" Cesca asked shakily.

This wasn't a question for Jonah, they stumbled backwards into the living room,

"Wait, Jonah, two minutes, let me ring the school, tell them i wont be in today."

Seconds later she had her arms wrapped around Jonah's neck again as they collapsed on the sofa. She sat on top of him, kissing him rapidly, their clothes no longer belonging to them, just piles on the floor. Minutes later Cesca's heart was filled with regret, what had she done, she hadn't just slept with her pupil? She pulled away from Jonah's kiss, grabbed her clothes and made a dash for her bedroom. She sat on the bed, shaking, crying. What had she done? Jonah appeared in her bedroom doorway. "Cesca?" Jonah asked. Cesca looked up at him

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong?" Jonah asked the obvious question.

"I think we have made a mistake, this shouldn't have happened, but i wanted it, is that wrong?"

"No, it's not wrong Cesca, it's perfectly fine to want something, i wanted it too. I really like you Cesca, the circumstances aren't ideal but we can work something out, if thats what you really want" was Jonah's reply.

Cesca's head was all over the place. "I think that's what i want Jonah." Cesca said innocently. She allowed herself to fall back into his embrace.

Cesca didn't know what she was letting herself in for. Didn't know how hard in was to say no. Didn't know the trouble she was in if anyone found out. Didn't really know if 'te amo" really was the case.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note- So, i have read your reviews and alot of you are saying Part 1 and some saying both so i have decided, thanks to Sophie Benson to write both. They won't be as frequent and Part 1 will be started first, starting tonight. Sophie gave me a major storyline idea for Part 2 which will be started soon so a huge thankyou to her so, without further a do this is Chapter 2 of Te Amo? (part one only)

Te Amo?

Chapter 2

Jonah looked deep into her eyes, he had never seen anything so beautiful. When he came here he never expected anything at all like this to happen. There was something different, special abotu her though, how he smiled constantly in her presence, how he longed to hold her in his muscular arms.

Last night had been magical, perfect almost he just wished that he didn't have to return to England knowing that when he came back here, she wouldn't be waiting. His feelings were strong but it was a holiday romance, something your supposed to remember and not dwell on. Jonah suspected this was a typical holiday romance. One full of feelings and emotions. Maybe when he returned to England his feelings wouldn't be as strong anymore, but for now, he was perfectly happy...

He walked to the cafe where they were due to meet, he picked the seats outside, buying two of Cesca's favourite coffee's and awaited her arrival. As usual though, she was fashionably late. But he couldn't complain, she looked more beautiful than ever, wearing a beautiful dress that flowed perfectly, blowing around in the wind. Her hair was beautifully done, her sunglasses holding perfectly at the top of her head.

"Morning" she said collapsing into the seat next to him, grabbing hold of his coffee taking a sip before handing it back to him.

"Cesca, you do have your own?" Jonah asked, laughing still.

"Yep... But i wanted yours" she replied, with a cheeky glint in her eye before taking hold of her own.

Jonah stood up, leaving his coffee behind him, dragging Cesca up at the same time.

"What where are we going?" she asked.

"Nowhere" Jonah had replied, before wrapping his arms loosely around her waist, kissing her softly. Seconds later their lips unlocked and his head rested against hers. "Morning" he said simply before walking off along the sea front, clutching his coffee in his hand.

Cesca attempted to run after him, her shoes catching on to her dress, making her crash to the floor. Jonah heard her falling behind him and ran back towards her, lifting her up gently in his arms and placing her on the wall, leaning in towards her legs, lifting her jaw gently taking in her injuries.

"It's ok Jonah... Nothing major..." Cesca said, reaching up towards her head, touching the warm blood. She winced at the sting that ran through her body.

"No, no it's not Cesca. Your hurt and we need to get this sorted." Jonah said with a high amount of concern in his voice.

"I know how you can fix it... With a cheeky kiss..." Cesca said suggestively.

Jonah half laughed before kissing away the pain. He made Cesca smile as he took her into his arms once more, carrying her along the sea front as her face hid away into chest, leaving blood stains over his white top.

"I'm sorry..." she said guiltily trying to wipe it.

"No Cesca, leave it, it's fine" he said reassuringly, removing his top.

Cesca gasped at his rather perfect torso. She was still in his arms and feeling his flesh against hers set her world alight. She had fallen hard and didn't know if she could defeat the gravity pulling them towards each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Te Amo?

Chapter 3

Jonah watched as Cesca sunbathed on the beach. He had the bucket in his hands debating on whether it was a good idea or if he should just leave it. But without hesitation he threw the bucket of water of her body, drenching her, her eyes opened and she chased him along the beach. She caught up, grabbing hold of him. They began to wrestle playfully but Jonah won, pinning her to the ground and resting his body on top of hers, making it hard for her to move.

"Jonah! Get off!" she screeched.

Jonah laughed, "I don't think so..." he said as he began to tickle her, she could have almost cried with laughter as she finally managed to loosen his grip, throwing him off of her, using up every ounce of energy in her body.

He sat besides her as her body laid down again. Her eyes watched him carefully, watching every little movement that he made. He watched her too and took hold of her hand, stroking it gently. Her eyes were closed as she sighed deeply. His touch soothed her, relaxed her but made her body tense at the same time.

"Cesca?" Jonah asked.

"Yep?" Cesca said, opening her eyes again.

"Fancy a cuddle?" he asked.

"Maybe." she replied. Leaning into his embrace curling into a ball in his arms.

They stayed her for a while, not muttering a word, not making a movement just simply, still, silent, happy, content.

"Shall we go for dinner?" Cesca asked as her tummy began to rumble and she remembered she had left in a hurry, without breakfast.

"Yeah!" Jonah said. "I wanna take you somewhere posh." he continued.

"Well i am gonna have to get changed..." Cesca said, standing up, wrapping a hotel around her bikini bottoms, popping on her flip-flops and holding out her hand for him to take into his own.

They parted in order to get changed. Jonah decided on a cream shirt and black trousers where as Cesca went for an elegant approach, wearing a floor length gold dress that hugged her slim figure. She was still in her dressing gown when the door bell rang, it was Jonah...

She ran to answer it opening the door to a rather surprised Jonah. "You look lovely" he stuttered. "Oh leave it out Jonah, i am not dressed yet." she laughed.

"Give me ten minutes maybe fifteen, just gonna get dressed."

"I could help you with that!" Jonah suggested jokingly as he made his way into the living room.

"Jonah." Cesca laughed as she left him to get ready, she reappeared looking stunning, Jonah couldn't believe the sight before him... "Well..." Jonah said, unsure of what to say.

"Is it too much?" Cesca panicked.

Jonah waited to give his reply... "No, it's perfect."

Cesca smiled, allowing him to link his arm with hers as they walked outside of the house, one plan he hadn't thought through was transport though he saw motorbike taxis on the side of the road. He looked at Cesca and laughed. "Well... Your in for a shock." he said jumping on the back of one of the motorbikes.

"Jonah. Are you having a laugh?"

"Nope. Jump on" Jonah replied.

Cesca laughed, rolling her eyes and reluctantly jumped onto the back of the motorbike.

They arrived at the resturant and Cesca stopped dead outside, taking in the beauty of it with the most beautiful man stood beside her. If this was what a short term romance felt like it it was sure deep.

She thought about waking up besides him, she imagined it to be perfect but that wasn't what she wanted now, she wanted them to enjoy some good food, hold hands and share some cheeky kisses. They really were the highlight of her summer so far.


	4. Chapter 4

Te amo?

Chapter 4

The beauty of their relationship was shining now, having left the restaurant. Their hands held like it was the most natural thing in the world, like they had been doing it forever, like they were an actual couple.

It would soon be time to pack for England. She was getting nervous now. She knew there would be something that she forgot, she wouldn't be... Cesca if she didn't forget anything.

It was now that her over-active imagination came into play. She thought about things that she probably shouldn't. What if her and Jonah could be serious, if that's what they both wanted? She shook her head, shaking it from her thoughts, it was an impossible situation. It was quite possible that they would be living in different countries soon. Long distance relationships wouldn't satisfy either of them.

They were sat back on the beach again, they had changed and were wearing much more comfortable clothes not that what they were wearing had really mattered, Cesca's head was resting on his lap as her body spread itself out across the sand, his hands were idly playing with her ebony coloured hair. But their picture perfect moment was ruined as Jonah's phone sounded.

"Dad?" Jonah asked as he answered the phone.

Cesca looked deeply into his expression trying to tell what the conversation was about. Jonah simply nodded and hung up the phone.

"Dad's booked the flights..." he said under one breath.

"Ok..." Cesca said, confused.

"Were going on Saturday..." he continued.

Cesca was confused, there was supposed to be around a month left however, she didn't question the fact, she just simply nodded and stroked his face.

She smiled. "Well... We don't have time to be sitting around here then do we?" she said.

He nodded, rising onto his feet, taking hold of her hand. "Where too?" he asked.

For the first time in a while they spoke, "Looking forward to going back then?" Cesca asked.

"Not really, i am going to miss you believe it or not..."

Cesca and Jonah laughed a little but they subsided as a slight awkwardness filled the air.

"Well... You will have everyone back at home till you move out here... Your mum, dad, sister... girlfriend..." Cesca trailed off.

"What girlfriend? I don't have one." Jonah said, with a slight sense of annoyance in his voice. Cesca decided to leave it. "I will miss you too" she finished.

Jonah wrapped his arm around Cesca, pulling her closer towards him, her heart still raced and her breathing still slowed down but she relaxed in his embrace, she was going to miss all of this.


	5. Chapter 5

Te amo?

Chapter 5

Cesca had been quiet for a while as they watched the sunset. He had the words ready to roll off of his tongue he just didn't quite know how she would react to them… He sighed deeply before building up the confidence to say exactly what he was thinking.

"Cesca… I want you to be mine, I realize that when I go your not going to want to be tied up with me but… until I go…" he was interrupted by Cesca.

"Oh shut-up Jonah." Cesca said, kissing him deeply, passionately, falling deep into the trap. One in which she knew she wouldn't be able to control herself. Her body rose slightly, falling on top of him, their tongues mingling passionately, showing signs of togetherness and much more than just 'friends'.

Her arms held his body close to her. Neither of them wanting anything more, anything less. The both of them calm and content, Cesca's tiny frame had been lying in Jonah's arms, her hand stroking his torso from beneath his vest.

"Cesca?" Jonah asked slowly.

"Yes baby." She replied with a smile.

"I,I haven't… before." Jonah said, his cheeks turning a familiar shade of red.

"I wasn't suggesting we do… I understand." She said her tone full of embarrassment and sympathy.

"No. You don't understand I want to, with you…" he said, setting the record straight. He had never liked anyone quite as much as he liked Cesca but he could understand why she may not want to, after all… It wasn't like they were going to be forever.

Awkwardness filled the air once more as Cesca drew back, distanced herself slightly. Her head rested into her hands. She wanted him, of course she did but how would she feel once he had gone, terrible.

Why did it have to be like this they both thought? It wasn't fair; she wished that he wasn't moving to Spain. He wished she wasn't moving to England.

"I am sorry. I shouldn't have said that…" Jonah said, she had reacted the way he was afraid she would. But Cesca said nothing, she didn't speak, made no movement, until he pulled her closer to him.

"I am sorry baby…" he said cradling her body close to his, kissing her forehead just as she turned to look up at him, their lips met unintentionally, it made Cesca's mind up she wanted to be his, totally, completely before he left, became someone else's. She sighed to herself before sitting up, her head inclined towards his.

"I want to too Jonah. But only once, I cant let myself get used to having you, I wont be able to say goodbye otherwise." She said honestly, falling back into his embrace, exchanging soft, sweet kisses.

"Ok, it's a date, but when and where?" Jonah panicked.

It made Cesca laugh, he looked like a child on Christmas eve she was looking forward too it but was nervous to which was so unlike her. "Well… the night before you leave and we will book our own hotel room, it would be a bit awkward with the folks in the next room and all…"

Jonah laughed now, taking hold of her hand gently stroking it. "I'll look forward to it." Jonah said, leaning in for yet another kiss to which Cesca didn't deny, she accepted it, appreciated it and returned it with the same love and affection it bought to her.

Her eyes shut as she found more of her body becoming in contact with his. The touch sending shivers down her smile as she rose to her feet along side is, as they made their way through the woods. Jonah had noticed it was different to English woods; it was alive, beautiful and contained the best thought hiding places you could imagine. Jonah groaned and Cesca laughed, "Nu-uh" she said, teasing him as she ran through the woods.

Still it never crossed their minds that they were falling in to deep, maybe they were in love but they weren't quite realizing the realities, they heartache they would have to go through. But this didn't matter to them, love was all that mattered, it was love, true love, pure love, love that simply couldn't be denied any longer. She loved this, loved being his. He loved this, loved being hers.


	6. Chapter 6

Te amo?

Chapter 6

It was way past midnight and it made Cesca think about her slightly younger days; they weren't that far behind her. The days when she would stay out late with a guy, the adrenalin that would overcome her body, knowing that she was past her curfew and should really be at home. She felt that same rush in these circumstances however she felt this adrenalin every single second she was with Jonah it was everlasting, undying.

Her thoughts had taken over her concentration completely, she only realized this when her head bashed against the cold surface of a lamppost. Her body jumped back and she winced in pain, clutching on to her nose and busily rubbing her forehead. Jonah began to laugh, seeing the funny side of the situation but as it soon became apparent that there were silent tears rolling down her cheeks. Her shoulders shook slightly and from a distance you would have thought she was laughing, Jonah walked over to her, carefully removing her hands away from her face, kissing her soft lips gently. Her tears subsided in an instant as her lips searched for more, a craving that needed to be satisfied but wasn't.

Her panda eyes glistened as she looked up at him. His warm, inviting eyes gazed back, their lips meeting once more, feasting on each other hastily. When they parted their eyes still watched one another closely as their hands reached out to link together, any pain which was once alive was now well and truly dead and buried.

They walked happily beneath the stars as the cool yet warm air hit their cheeks, it really was getting late now and on an unspoken agreement they began to walk back towards their homes stopping dead when it became time to say goodnight. "Goodnight" they both said at once, breaking out in fits of laughter their lips joining again almost accidentally. "Goodnight" they both said again. Their lips continued to join exchanging short and sweet kisses. "Goodnight" Jonah said once more. "For real this time Jonah." Cesca giggled as their kisses became more exaggerated, trying to exchange enough to keep them happy until the morning. "Goodnight Jonah." Cesca smiled as she turned to walk away from him, their hands parting as they went their separate ways.

Cesca had changed ready for bed and was idly sitting on her window ledge, watching the stars. Cesca was unaware though that Jonah was doing the same thing, almost directly opposite her; neither of them had noticed each other yet. Their eyes grew heavy and they knew now that their beds had long been calling for them.

Their attention which had once been focused on the Spanish sky was now drawn towards each other as if by magic their eyes met and their moods were instantly woken and the need to sleep was replaced by an urgency to stay awake. Their eyes watched each other again, smiles spreading comfortably across their faces. It seemed like the most natural feeling in the world to need each other; after all they were sort of a couple… maybe.

After a short while the curtains were drawn and it was time to go to bed. Cesca yawned and she hopped straight into her bed. Her thoughts were dominated by Jonah, about how he made her feel, how much he meant to her and how much she didn't want to let him go. He was always in her mind, he had been for months, he never seemed to want to go away, however Jonah was always feeling exactly the same, he needed her, he wanted her he thought he loved her. He didn't want to leave and had already done everything in his power to stay here, with Cesca but it was no use, he would be returning to England, whether he liked it or not.


	7. Chapter 7

Te Amo?

Chapter 7

The alarm sounded and Cesca got up with a groan, something was different, the need to see him wasn't there, the need for him to be with her was gone, it was replaced by a sickly feeling, tugging at her stomach, and at her heart. Her heart ached; it hurt unlike anything she had ever experienced.

She understood it though, she knew what it was telling her. The will see him had been replaced with a will not to. A feeling she was sure to feel at one point. One that expressed the unavoidable feelings she had for him and how she couldn't just let him go, slip through her fingers. If she carried on seeing him the aching of her heart would grow stronger but if she didn't she would be lumped with a deep feeling of regret, a feeling she didn't wish to overcome her body.

Muscular arms wrapped themselves around her tiny waist as she watched out of the window, she spun round to see Jonah there, "How did you get in, you just gave me a heart attack...?" Cesca asked, raising her eyebrow in interest. "Your mum let me in…" Jonah mumbled before planting a loving kiss on Cesca's lips, wrapping his arms around her again "Come to bed?" Cesca asked. Jonah's eyes widened. "No no nooo! I mean, come to bed, not that, just lay with me, hold me." Jonah nodded, "Of course babe…" he said, leading her towards the bed. She slipped beneath the sheets, as did he. Cesca's arm wrapped around him, the other on his shoulder as she kissed him deeply. "What's that for?" Jonah asked happily. "For you…" Cesca replied, repeating her action over and over again.

Their bodies relaxed against one another as they drifted to sleep holding one another, but the peace was interrupted as the second alarm went off. Cesca groaned and dropped the alarm to the floor, consequently stopping the noise. She relaxed deeper into Jonah's embrace as his hands soothed her body, working their way through her ebony locks and drifting down her back, holding her to him with no willpower showing signs of release. Cesca looked up at him tentatively as she attempted to resist temptation. Her eyes watched in wonder, deep in to his, deeper than she had ever looked before their eyes shut in unison as their hearts beated faster, so fast each could feel the other beating beside one another. An unknown sense of unease filled the air and they drew back from each other and on an undecided agreement he left. She continued lying there, questioning what had just happened.

It wasn't like they had felt the need to do _it__._ It was so much more than that. Cesca jumped out of the bed quickly, needing to be back in his embrace. She hastily threw on the clothes from the day before and began her search for Jonah. She checked all of the places they had been together yet he was in none of them. She thought about the places he liked to be or taken an interest too previously, it was then that she remembered. The hiding places in the woods; she remembered the expression on his face. She began to walk in the direction of the woods, the frozen early morning air hitting her face. She made her way through the trees, looking for him in every possible place; she stopped instantly, hearing something beside her, feeling the stale alcohol breath on her neck. Something had a tight grip on her shoulder and she screamed, she screamed the loudest fearing for the worst almost as the man tightened his grip. She sound of a woman's scream pierced Jonah's ears, it wasn't just any woman though, it was Cesca he was sure of it. He desperately searched for her, hearing her scream again. He followed the screams and watched in horror as the man wrestled Cesca's restless frame to the ground, he continued running not stopping for a second. He grabbed the mans throat pulling him up from the ground, making sure that his grip was tight as he rose his fist, swiping the man around the face, sending him crashing to the ground, his instinct and the need to protect Cesca took over as his legs became someone else's kicking the man, hearing him groan. Cesca jumped up from the ground, still shaking in shock began to wrestle Jonah off of the man.

"Jonah, please, stop." She shouted at him, but his concentration was preoccupied, the mans actions replaying in his head as he continued to kick him. Cesca was scared, her body shook violently as she began to walk backwards breaking into a run soon after. She didn't want Jonah to react like that; it looked like he was trying to kill him. She _needed _him to hold her, make her feel safe again. She continued to run, through the front door of her home, up the stairs and collapsed on the bed, sobs escaping between breaths.

Jonah had long realized that Cesca had gone and left the man on the ground and began to search for her, figuring that she would have gone home. Forgetting to knock Jonah ran through Cesca's house up the stairs and into her room finding her still on the bed, her shoulders shaking occasionally. He went to her taking her into his arms, rocking her gently as her head buried deep into his chest. She gained a sense of security from his presence, she felt safe, she felt loved.


	8. Chapter 8

Te Amo?

Chapter 8

Time had passed and they still remained in the same embrace, neither had spoken for quite some time. Cesca had cried herself to sleep and Jonah had been busily stroking her hair since. He felt her stir against his chest, her eyes opened and she looked up at him innocently. "Hey Beautiful!" Jonah said, sweeping her hair away from her face, playing with the curls that fell perfectly. She buried her face deeper into his chest "Hey" she said, her voice muffled and shy like.

"We need to talk…" Jonah whispered to her, there wasn't a need, she _knew_ they needed to talk.

"About earlier?" Cesca asked.

"About _everything_" he replied simply.

She nodded, withdrawing herself from him completely; her efforts though were in vain as he pulled her back, close to his body. This was a quality to Jonah that Cesca loved, despite his age he was mature, he took control and he made decisions others lads of his age were to immature to even begin to think about.

"I know we have spoken about what's going to happen, and I still want to do that but what about afterwards Cesca?" Jonah asked quietly.

"I don't know Jonah, I wish I did, I wish I knew where we really stood, if I am going to see you again…" Cesca stated through tears.

"Don't cry please." Jonah said, trying to reason with her.

Her body came into more contact with his and her tears ceased. "When you go… will I ever speak to you again?" Cesca asked.

Jonah replied quickly "Do you want to?" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders "I do, I suppose but won't that make me feel worse that I can't see you, It will make me want to be with you even more and we both know that can't happen…"

"How do you think I feel, I don't want to be without you Cesca, I will always be waiting here for you. I will see you again, I know It. I will always be here." He understood how she was feeling, he felt the same…

"Ok… So Saturday we say goodbye? Not forever, I will be back at Christmas?" Cesca asked.

Jonah nodded, squeezing her tighter, planting soft kisses on her lips, wiping the tears that fell down her cheeks and remembering every second he had been with her.

"Right enough crying." Cesca said, perking up all of a sudden. "Lets at least enjoy the time we have together, no more tears, I promise!" she continued, pulling him up from the bed and heading out into the Spanish sunshine. Hand in hand they walked along the sea front, allowing the water to flow over their feet.

"What should we do?" Jonah asked.

"Well, we could go on a boat, to one of the islands for the day, they are beautiful?"

Jonah nodded. "Sounds good." He said with a smile.

"Race you!" Cesca shouted as she began to run for the boats.

Jonah though was fast, catching up with her quickly. He wrapped his arms around her waist, only adjusting slightly when he had a tight enough grip of her.

"Is it like that is it Miss. Montoya!" Jonah laughed, kissing her vigorously!

They jumped into the boat, sitting beside each other whilst the old man that owned the boat told them stories of his childhood, and about how his grandfather and father had taken him in this very boat across the waters and to the island. He told them about the woman he fell in love with, he found her there, at the island when he arrived. He told them of her beautiful and about how much they wanted to be together, about the pain they went through to be together but they were from different worlds, it was impossible.

The old man watched the couple, reading their minds, their thoughts almost. He could tell they were in love, the was he held her and planted kisses on her lips told a story of its own, how their hands fitted perfectly in each others, and how the smiles on their faces reflected in each other's eyes. They seemed destined to be together yet their was something which told the man they couldn't be, there was something holding the both of them back. He felt a connection to them though, felt like he had met them before, in Cesca he saw so much of Maria, the young woman he had met on the island almost 50 years ago.

"Do you take your grandchildren to the island?" Cesca asked the man.

He shook his head "Me and Maria, we had a child all of them years ago but no one was happy, I came to the island one day and she was gone, I never saw her or our daughter again, I don't know if she has a family, I really loved them though, I have been looking for them since, I come here everyday and search the other islands, I will never give up on finding my family…" he explained, he looked into Cesca's eyes, there he saw Maria, clearly, like a picture yet like the real thing.

Cesca felt a connection to the man, a strange familiarity like she knew him… She thought it was just a coincidence that her own grandmother was called Maria; she wasn't sure whether to tell the man this though. She didn't want to raise his suspicions when it was merely coincidence. The man took out a picture, it was old and worn around the edges, he showed it to Cesca and Jonah. Cesca took in the wonder of the woman, she wasn't looking at the camera, she was looking beyond it, at the person taking the photo, with a pristine smile and a wonder, a sense of adventure in her eyes.

"She reminds me of you Cesca…" the man said, to which Jonah agreed.

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Cesca asked.

"I heard this young man call you it… I hope you don't mind." The man replied, worried that he was scaring her. Though she smiled, as if to reassure him.

"My grandma is called Maria…" Cesca said, unsure if she had said the wrong thing.

The man nodded, "I had a feeling she was…" he said.

"Excuse me?" Cesca asked.

"You remind me of her… You remind me of your grandma." He said.

"So… Your my grandpa?" Cesca asked.

"I think so…" the old man replied.

Discoveries of such intensity could surely change Cesca's mind about moving to England, there was so much wonder, so much still yet to be discovered for Cesca. Whether her destiny, her heart lie in Spain was the question pulling at her heart strings.


	9. Chapter 9

Te Amo?

Chapter 9

The island was beautiful; it displayed the wonder of Cesca and Jonah's relationship, and her grandparents. It was easy to fall in love here, the beauty of the island bought the best out in everyone, the smiles, the imagination and the adventure. It was a different world, a world full of lost dreams and forgotten promises.

Magic and mystery was plentiful on the island, it seemed to have the power to do anything, implanting the power into anyone that visited. It was an almost spiritual island yet not at the same time. When Cesca's grandpa had lost his family the island in return gave him the power to believe and to be patient. From that day forward he _knew_ that one day he would be reunited with them.

Being here with Jonah felt right in Cesca's heart and in her head – for once the two of them agreed. Their hands were the only parts of their bodies in any contact yet the connection was more over powering than it had ever been. "I will see you again…" Cesca said calmly, flashing Jonah a smile.

"I know" he replied simply.

Hand in hand they went in search for her grandfather, there was one thing left to do, reunite him with his true love and with his daughter.

"Grandpa?" Cesca said, noticing the tears rolling down his cheeks and hitting the already tearstained photo.

"Sorry, I am just so happy yet I have missed so much…" he confessed.

"And there is _so_ much more for you to see" Cesca reassured him and allowed him to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Lets go?" Jonah asked. Grandfather and granddaughter both nodded and they made their way back to the boat.

Hours had passed and Cesca had reunited her family together. It was lovely seeing everybody so happy but her attention was once again focused on something else, Jonah. Today he had been amazing, her rock, really, honestly. He wrapped his arms around her, "I am going to get off babe, leave you to spend some time with your family." He said, smiling.

"Nu-uh, I am coming with you." Cesca said, clutching onto his chest.

"Ces. Your staying to spend time with your family." Jonah said, putting his foot down. She clutched on to his top tighter.

"Nu-uh, I _am _coming with you…" Cesca laughed.

"You're so stubborn you are." Jonah said.

Cesca let out a sexy giggle. "Let's go Mr."

Cesca said goodbye to her family before taking hold of Jonah's hand,

"Where are we going?" she asked softly.

"Well I was going to go back to the apartment so I don't know…" Jonah said honestly, smiling at her and stroking the top of her hand.

"Oh, I am sorry Jonah…" Cesca said before being interrupted by Jonah.

"No, not sorry, I would much rather be with you. You know that."

"Well?" Cesca asked.

"_Well_, we have one more day, I leave the day after tomorrow so…" Jonah said.

Cesca frowned "Don't remind me…" she said quickly. It remained silent for a few seconds.

"We have been over this Ces…" Jonah said.

"I know, I know and I have to accept it, lets just make the most of all of this." Cesca said maturely. "Lets go watch a movie at my place, everyone is at my grandma's so we have the place to ourselves?" Cesca asked with a smile.

"Perfect" Jonah said, smiling. He squeezed her body closer to his, kissing her gently before walking in the direction of the Montoya's place.

Later they were sat side by side watching "UP". Cesca had made a joke about watching something in Jonah's age range. Their hands were intertwined now but hadn't been minutes earlier; Cesca's film suggestion had prompted Jonah to get revenge. He had pinned her to the bed, teasing her with his lips before tipping his lovely glass of cold water over her face. She had been gobsmacked but happily took her punishment, changing comfortably into some dry clothes right in front of Jonah and winding up with her head lay against his chest.

She smiled and sighed to herself, she was so happy yet so sad. Their time together was quickly coming to an end yet it was being spent so happily. Jonah was caressing her gently, switching his glance between the TV screen and his lady. Kissing her on the head gently every once in a while. Her head still rested on his chest and his hand slipped into the back pocket of her jeans. She smiled and let out a quick giggle but said no more. Her eyes became tired and she fell asleep well and truly in the arms of her Prince Charming. He didn't mind though, he was happy to watch her sleep.

She woke many hours later, outside was pitch black and something was making a slight noise beside her. She looked upwards to see Jonah's eyes peering down at her.

"How long have you been watching me for?" Cesca said drowsily.

"Not long, only just woke up too!" Jonah said.

"Spending our first night together in a bed. WOW!" Cesca said sarcastically.

"Shuush it Montoya!" Jonah said, kissing her deeply.

"Stay with me?" Cesca asked.

It wasn't even a question in Jonah's mind though "Of course beautiful, I am not going anywhere."

It was a special night for the couple, they closed eyes with a hope of sweet dreams and a pleasant surprise in the morning and of course with hopes of a future, together, a future that involved marriage and babies, lots of them!


	10. Chapter 10

Te Amo?

Chapter 10

Cesca woke with the biggest grin on her face. He was lay on her bed, wearing only his boxer shorts, her head still rested on his chest and his hands still ran through her hair. Simply sleeping beside him caused her heart to jump around, much like a frog. She stayed still, not wanting him to know that she was awake just yet. She wanted a few moments to take it all in, create images in her head of a special moment between the two of them. Though she knew tonight would definatly tip everything, would be the cherry on the cake. Tonight she would be his entirely. Tonight she would make a promise to him, that she would always be his, no matter that the future held.

Finally she shifted position, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Morning baby!" he said quietly. Cesca smiled softly, closing her eyes again. "You too!" she said, so quietly it was barely an interruption of her breathing. His hands cupped her face, sweeping her hair away from her eyes. He looked deep into them taking in every one of her beautiful features, she mirrored his actions exactly. Today was very much about saying goodbye, saying goodbye to everything they had became familiar with. Everything that seemed "normality" but most importantly it was about saying goodbye to what could have potentially been the greatest love of all. Jonah's lips began to interact with Cesca's and she responded happily.

Cesca realized that this time tomorrow he would be packing up his things and heading home, to England. It tugged at her heart strings and she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. She didn't want to cry. She wanted to smile, be happy remember their last time together as the happiest moment of her life. It was something she wanted to remember forever, regardless of whether they met again. Cesca lowered her head deep in thought; her heart told her that if she ever saw Jonah again he would be the man she marries, the man that she would create mini versions of themselves with, the man that she would grow old with. She had grown up somewhat this summer and the prospect of an adventure in England didn't seem like such an exciting idea now. She was looking forward to going, a little…

"Cesca?" Jonah asked, catching her attention again. She looked up at him with a smile; words weren't enough so instead she left her lips on his, their tongues rolled around the others until Jonah's lips began to trail along her jaw line and down her neck. Cesca bit her lip, attempting not to giggle; it was _supposed _to be a romantic moment between the two of them so she kept her giggles at bay.

Cesca head dropped on to Jonah's shoulder after a while, she could see his face clearly and her hand caressed his torso. The playful side of her exploded as she moved her hands lower down his body. His eyes widened but he didn't dismiss her touch instead he said cheekily to her "Miss Montoya, you are one naughty lady!" He laid one cheeky kiss on lips as her hand slipped underneath his boxers. It was a place she hadn't dare visit before but she realized she had nothing to lose. And it wasn't like he had any intention of complaining. Her hand remained in that same place when there was a knock at the door. Cesca's hand didn't even flinch though as her actions weren't visible above the sheets.

"Come in!" she said, awaiting her mothers arrival.

"Morning kids!" her mom said, she hadn't realized Jonah had stayed the night but he was a nice boy, and her daughter really did love him so she was happy for the both of them. "Right Cesca. I am off to work so you have the house to yourself, just please tidy up any mess you make and um, call me if you're going to be out late…"

"Wait Mom…" Cesca said stopping her mother quickly "I wont be coming home tonight, me and Jonah, we are getting a hotel…" Cesca explained, he mum simply nodded and left the two of them to it. After all, Cesca wasn't a baby anymore; she couldn't make decisions for her. After all she had bought her up to choose her own paths in life and if it came down to it, learning from her mistakes. Still deep in thought Cesca found Jonah's hand sliding down the back of her leg and them repeating the action upwards. "Hands off Kirby!" Cesca laughed, swatting Jonah's hand away from her. She relaxed herself deeper into Jonah's embrace and began to sing the Spanish lullaby her mother had sang to her as a child, it was hardly pitch perfect but it still made Jonah smile.

Within seconds the two of them were asleep again. Their embrace tighter this time though as they prepared to sleep the day away. It was enough to satisfy the both of them. Jonah knew that when they woke the rest of their day would involve a lot of passion and "I love you's" so he thought it was a good idea to get as much sleep possible to prepare the two of them for the night ahead.

The Spanish sun glistened,

As two lovers exchanged an importance, love,

Here together they could be forever,

But the world and the harsh realities of their futures thought different,

The unimaginable would soon become clear,

Only a few more weeks and decisions would be the main importance of their futures.


	11. Chapter 11

Te Amo?

Chapter 11

3 hours later they were both awake once more and hastily kissing in bed. Jonah's hands caressed Cesca's body which was resting on top of his own. Both were dressed now but neither had managed to tear themselves away from the bedroom. Cesca jumped off of Jonah and made her way downstairs realizing that Jonah would follow soon after, she noticed her packed overnight bag besides the door and smiled before heading into the kitchen. Jonah's arms wrapped around her waist and she spun around with the cheekiest smile on her face.

"Finally!" she beamed sarcastically as she removed his arms from her waist and handing him a coffee. They sat at the table drinking the coffee in huge gulps, both of them clearly in a rush to find a hotel. Cesca knew a nice one not too far away but she had been their before and wanted somewhere entirely new so that their lovemaking was all the more special. After just minutes of leaving the bedroom the two of them were ready to leave. They walked hand in hand in search for a hotel; Cesca knew a lot of hotels but wanted Jonah to call the shots so she said nothing. They arrived outside a posh looking hotel, with pillars that seemed to hold it up and gold rims around the doors. They could see clearly inside the hotel and the lobby was alive with men wearing suits and women that wore their glasses on top of their head. It certainly wasn't their crowd though Jonah had always considered Cesca to be a princess.

They continued walking and their next stop was outside a grey hotel, ivy wandered up the walls and flowers bloomed at every opportunity. It was an old modern hotel and was alive with laughter and couples inside, it looked romantic, the lights in the rooms all dimmed and curtains shut. It seemed they weren't the only ones with plans for the night ahead.

They both entered the hotel hand in hand. An older woman greeted them at the lobby she was friendly and said almost immediately

"Young love eh? You two after a room?" Cesca nodded in response and minutes later they were walking around the hotel in search for their room.

"282, 282, 282?" Cesca questioned finally stopping outside their room. She turned around to face Jonah.

"This is it!" she said before kissing him gently. She opened the key and walked inside. It was prefect, the lights were dimmed, the bed huge and red roses all around the room. Cesca dropped her bag and turned to face Jonah once more. She smiled innocently at him as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Are you ok babe?" Jonah asked her.

"Yeah, I am fine baby." Cesca replied. She took hold of her bag again and wandered towards the bathroom but stopped and turned round to face Jonah and told him to get ready and she would be back in two minutes.

She closed the bathroom door and leant on the basin, looking into the mirror, and breathing in deeply. She changed quickly into a night dress and wandered back in to the bedroom. Jonah stood waiting for her wearing nothing but his boxer shorts. Cesca smiled at him and walked into his embrace. She wasn't as playful as she had been earlier and Jonah realized this. He kissed the top of her head and whispered softly to her

"Do you need a cuddle princess, there is no rush…" Cesca nodded as a tear fell down her face but she wiped it away quickly. Jonah lifted her and carried her to the bed, her head buried deep into his skin, he lay beside her comforting her, kissing her, cuddling her, she relaxed now and her smiles were much more genuine and meaningful. She realized at that moment that she had completely head over heels fallen in love with Jonah.

"Jonah, I love you." Cesca said simply.

Jonah smiled "Cesca, I love you too." He smiled.

Cesca lifted her body out of Jonah's embrace and bit her lip excitedly yet her hand still rested on his chest. "I am ready if you are…" she said hesitantly.

Jonah nodded nervously, he looked more vunerable suddenly and he didn't know what he was supposed to do. He wanted to please her, satisfy her, make her think that it was all worth it but he didn't know if he was capable. Cesca stroked his face,

"Baby, are you ready for this?" Cesca asked cautiously.

Jonah nodded, he was, he wanted it to be _her_. He lifted his body too, knocking Cesca down deep in to the bed. He rested his body carefully on top of hers, kissing her passionately, his hand reached down to her thigh, lifting it gently. Tonight really was going to be the night, tomorrow really was going to be goodbye.


	12. Chapter 12

Te amo?

Chapter 12

The both of them removed the rest of their clothing, not taking their eyes away from each other for a single second. The intensity of their situation was growing and the need for each other becoming stronger. Jonah's hands explored Cesca's body, the sky was their limit though tonight, no area was off limits they were each other. Cesca's arms moved from around Jonah's neck to his waist. Her grip was firm yet gentle as she guided him into her. She smiled a mixture of pleasure and happiness. They had waited for this, so it was special and it had already become the best night of her life.

Cesca let her head fall backwards slightly and they soon acquired a practiced rhythm, Cesca noticed every movement, every rhythm in their bodies became more intense and passionate, Jonah began to feel more at ease. Cesca knew that it was his first time and led him in the right direction though in her head she knew he didn't need it. It was perfect, special and displayed their affection for each other intimately and spontaneously. Jonah began to come familiar with what satisfied Cesca the most, it was certainly obvious, she would let out a sexy cackle or squeal quietly. Cesca became to know what satisfied Jonah too, a sexy smile would appear on his face or he would bite his lip suggestively, searching for more.

Jonah didn't know if he was doing it right but the look on Cesca's face and the sounds escaping from her lips told him that he was. His lips re-joined with Cesca's before she whispered cheekily into his ear…

"You're good at this!"

Jonah let out a sexy laugh

"Am I now Miss. Montoya?" he asked.

"Uh-hu!" Cesca said matter of factly.

Jonah leant down towards Cesca's neck kissing it softly then biting it with a little more force but still gently.

"There… You can remember me by that." Jonah said with a smile.

Cesca reached her hand to the nape of Jonah's neck and pulled him closer to her, she bit his neck with a little more force than he had her, so much so he let out a shallow yelp.

"Sorry baby" Cesca said apologetically "You can remember me now too, now please can't we stop talking about you going…" Cesca continued, stealing a kiss from his lips.

Cesca's hands found Jonah's waist once more as she pushed him further into her. Her head flew backwards as she let out a repeated yelp. Jonah realized Cesca enjoyed this a lot so continued to pleasure her. Cesca's noises turned into moans and her elbows held the rest of her body up as her head sank further backwards. She had never loved anyone or enjoyed anything as much as this. Jonah seemed to know _exactly _which buttons to press.

Exhaustion got the better of the two of them and they retreated to kisses and cuddles and unexplained touches from beneath the sheets. Each one of them bearing beaming smiles, this was perfect and they certainly hadn't finished. Jonah's hands caressed Cesca's silk like skin, soothing her tiny body, her eyes closing and opening not quite believing that she was lay here with him now, allowing him to steal her heart and allowing him to get to know her this way.

Her hands clutched his muscular arms as she bought her lips into contact with his once more, moving his hands to touch other parts of her body he hadn't dare explore up to yet. His eyes shut and he took in the heavenly scent her body held, a mixture of different womanly smells mixed with something uniquely Cesca. Their lips parted and they lay silently beside each other, their hands interlocked.

Her head finally inclined towards him, she smiled and let out a sexy giggle before resting her head on his chest, she sighed deeply and closed her eyes.

"What's up beautiful?" Jonah asked her, lifting her head to face him

"I, I, I'm so happy." Cesca stuttered.

Jonah smiled and pulled Cesca's body close to him, holding her face, kissing her vigorously, holding her tight. Cesca closed her eyes; she had a feeling she knew what was to come next as the passion sparked again between the two of them. Jonah's body landed on top of her and with a little help he was able to greet her with intense pleasure once more. She was more alert this time and was able to return the feeling he was giving to her. Her stomach felt warm and fuzzy and the overwhelming love she was beginning to realize she felt for Jonah was gleaming. Her lips wandered around his body, slight moans would escape them after each movement between their bodies. Cesca's hands roamed freely around Jonah's torso, stroking it with a smile.

"What are you smiling at you?" Jonah said.

"Errrrrm, your hot body!" Cesca replied honestly.

Before she could speak anymore Jonah captured her lips in a searing kiss, pulling away from her completely almost straight away. Cesca moaned at the loss of touch and attempted to pull him back to her but he was stronger and fought of her pleas, laughing at her failed attempts! She gave up, crawling towards him and jumping on top of him,

"Naughty!" she mumbled, pushing him backwards.

"Me, naughty, never!" Jonah muttered "Look who is naughty now!" he said, rolling over on top of her, kissing her, teasing her. He drew back quickly, he was enjoying this game.

Cesca groaned "Jonah, please, we have one night and one night only…"

He stopped moving then allowing her to relax into his embrace, her arm relaxed across his body, her hand stoking his jaw line, she was going to thoroughly enjoy her final night with Jonah, she was determined.


	13. Chapter 13

_With special thanks to Sophie Benson, she is the inventor of storylines for this fan fiction. Without her I wouldn't have attempted another fan fiction and without her constant encouragement I don't think I would make an effort updating wise. I would like to give all of the credit story line wise to Sophie and also dedicate this fan fiction to her, thank you Sophie x_

Te Amo?

Chapter 13

Cesca woke again, an action that had been repeated at least ten times since they arrived, they would make love, talk, sleep and cuddle and then do it all over again. Jonah was looking down at her with a Cheshire cat grin on his face. Cesca smiled too,

"How long have I been asleep for?" she quizzed Jonah.

"Ummm, about half an hour…" he told her, sweeping the hair out of her face. She nodded, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder once again. She watched him as he played around with her fingers, lacing them with his own. It was silent once more as a slight awkwardness filled the air

"What's wrong Jonah?" Cesca asked.

Jonah shook his head though, "It is blatantly obvious something isn't right Jonah…" Cesca continued.

"That's the thing, everything is right, everything is _perfect _I don't want to leave you later today, I want to stay with you…" he said, feeling tears prick the corners of his eyes, his heart ached at the thought of having to say goodbye to what he thought was the love of his life… He couldn't imagine himself with anyone other than her; they were _made _for each other he was sure….

The tears began to elegantly fall down his cheeks whereas Cesca choked on hers. She wiped his tears with her hand and placed a gentle kiss on his lips and burying herself deep into his bare skin. She stroked his toned stomach, tracing the places that his muscles appeared out of his skin. She lifted her head smiling at him,

"It will all be ok Jonah…" she said, kissing his soft lips again, she continued kissing him until he responded with twice as much force. His hands found her waist, knocking her over. His lips feasted upon hers, killing any hunger either of them had, for what was to be the final time Jonah's body towered over Cesca's satisfying her every want, every need, it was forceful yet gentle and romantic, their lips brushed tenderly and their tongues mingled, their hands explored each other until it came to a sudden end with them both bursting into floods of tears.

They lay tight in one another's embrace, they knew that It was soon time to go, Jonah was going to take Cesca home before heading back to England. Both of them lay there, Jonah's tears had ceased and he was now rocking Cesca in his arms. Her hands covered her face, she refused to let him in anymore, she couldn't cause her heart so much pain, she leapt out of Jonah's arms, running through to the bathroom locking the door behind her and collapsing in a heap behind it. Her silent tears turned into uncontrollable sobs and she could barely hear the knocks at the bathroom door.

Jonah stood on the other end of the door wanting nothing more than to hold her. His knocks became louder until he heard a faint go away from the opposite end of the door. Cesca picked herself up from the floor and began to dress herself, she noticed her tear stained face in the mirror but ignored it all the same. She stood dressed, not yet strong enough to leave the bathroom without breaking down again. She couldn't believe he had this unbearable hold over her. Without warning she had opened the door and saw a dressed Jonah perched on the edge of the made up bed. Her heavy eyes and weak stare told Jonah a lot as he walked towards her, feeling the need to comfort her all the more overpowering. He took her into his arms but her body was tense and there was no response, she just stood there.

He concluded that he should lift her and carry her over to the bed they had happily shared together. He lay beside her helpless frame, his hand held on to her waist; the other stroked the tears away from her face. She finally gave in and brought more of her body into contact with his, buried her head into his chest allowing him to hold her.

"I love you Francesca Montoya" he whispered quietly into her ear "Nothing is ever going to change that…" he continued.

Cesca lifted her head "Do you mean that Jonah, do you really really mean that?" she asked.

He nodded "I really do Cesca…."

She smiled faintly, "I love you too Jonah Kirby forever and ever." She said before kissing him lovingly on the lips, their lips lingering for just a few seconds before Jonah's phone rang. He looked at Cesca, his eyes apologising before he took the call.

"Dad?" he asked.

There was a pause from Jonah's behalf whilst he looked at Cesca…

"Yeah dad, I will be there, don't worry there is just something I need to do first…" he muttered, hanging up, not waiting for a reply.

"This is it…" Cesca said looking up into Jonah's eyes. Reluctantly he nodded, it was time for him to take her home. He kissed her first before taking hold of her hand "Are you ready?" he asked.

Cesca shook her head, "I am never going to be ready Jonah, lets just get it over and don't with." She gulped, stopping her tears before they started, Cesca had always found goodbyes hard but this was by far the worst, she just wanted it to be over or for Jonah to stay and they both knew that would never be possible.


	14. Chapter 14

Te Amo?

Chapter 14

Swallowing the lump in her throat was an impossible mission as they gathered their final belongings together. Her bag waited beside the door like it had the previous day but stepping outside of it didn't seem as appealing today as it had yesterday. Jonah appeared behind Cesca, wrapping his muscular arms around her neck she didn't turn around, she continued to stare straight at the door.

"Right that's everything, shall we go?" Jonah whispered into her ear.

She nodded "Yeah I am ready" she said through broken tears, allowing Jonah to droop his jacket over her shoulders. He turned her to face his, taking in her beautiful looks despite the fact she had limply tied her hair up and her fringe swept over her eyes, her face free of make up and faint bags beneath her eyes she was still the most beautiful person in the world.

He took her hand into his own leading her towards the door; she picked her bag up before standing still, centimetres away from saying goodbye to the best time of her life.

"I love you Jonah." She said wiping a tear away as it ran down her cheek.

He looked into her eyes, bending down to her level "I love you too baby… Everything is going to be ok…" he reassured her.

She let out a slight gasp before saying "Let's go." Trying and failing to hide the sadness in her voice.

She stepped outside of the hotel room and all of a sudden felt small, everything spun around her, towering over her. Jonah squeezed her hand bringing her back down to earth. She nodded and continued to walk, her footsteps weak and her legs felt like they were about to give way.

"You kids having breakfast?" the woman in the lobby asked.

Jonah shook his head quickly "I, erm, have a plane to catch" Jonah admitted.

She nodded, "Maybe we will see you again…"

They stepped outside of the hotel, daylight blinding them. The high street was alive, old men shouted at their market stools, Jonah only just understanding what they were shouting. Cesca though had blocked out every detail of her surroundings, she was trapped in her own world replaying her time with Jonah in her head. She choked on her tears, stopping them once again; she didn't want Jonah to remember her as a cry baby.

Jonah's gazed at her, not muttering a word, he knew how Cesca was feeling, his feelings were mirroring hers, his heart ached and his body felt hollow. Their hands still intertwined, their hearts and souls forever intertwined. Neither of them said another would as they became closer to Cesca's house. Jonah's grip on her hand became tighter and the aching of their hearts grew stronger. They stopped dead outside her house, dropping all of the bags and taking hold of each other's free hand. Cesca shook her head and let the tears fall freely now, it was beyond her control. Jonah pulled her closer, kissing her forehead, blinking back the tears himself. Cesca pulled back after a while.

"Will you come in with me, for a minute?" she asked her expression blank.

He nodded, collecting up the bags and taking hold of her hand, she led the way, through her house, ignoring the heavenly smell breaking out of the kitchen. She dropped her bags in her bedroom,

"I can't believe this is goodbye…" she admitted.

Jonah watched her "I know…" he replied with a frown upon his face. He strolled over towards her, kissing her, filling any gap that separated the two of them, held her close to him, she clung to him, her heart smashing into one million pieces, the tears fell, landing on Jonah's body as tears began to form in his own eyes. Surprisingly Cesca's tears ceased quickly. She gave him a cuddle and a passionate kiss, their tongues dancing together.

"Go Jonah, Go…" Cesca said, nodding at him, he didn't want to make things harder so kissed her passionately one last time before stepping out of their embrace, their hands still holding but their grip loosening as he got closer to the door, he was slipping through her fingers, literally.

He reached the door, holding on to it he turned back

"I love you Cesca." He said, his tone full of an undying love for one another.

"I love you Jonah…" she said with a faint smile, a dagger stabbing her straight through her heart.

With that he disappeared out of her sight, out of her life.

She bashed her body against the door, slamming it shut and collapsing in front of it, her body sliding down the door front of the door. Her hands bashed against her face as her much awaited breakdown began, the tears rushing down her face. Her head pounded and her heart throbbed, she hated herself for ever seeing him, ever getting to know him, ever allowing herself to feel like this.

She took hold of the jacket Jonah had given to her, inhaling the scent deeply. Smiling faintly, seeing Jonah in front of her, she blinked and he was gone. He would be on the way to the airport now, ready to return home.

Cesca's heart hurt, she would do anything to replay their goodbye, to do it properly. Realizing she had something else she should be doing she wiped her eyes and picked her body up from the floor. She ran through the house, noticing her dad's car keys on the side table, she lifted them without a question in her mind ran out of the door, jumped into the car and started the car ignition. Her parents ran out, talking to her but she couldn't hear them, she had to get somewhere, quickly.

She apprehensively drove through the red lights and overtook from the wrong side, she didn't care which rules she broke she didn't care if Jonah was involved. Her thoughts were taken over by him completely so much so that her concentration for the road ahead of her disappeared completely and only did she regain control of the car as she hurtled towards a lorry, narrowly missing it.

She tapped her hands on the steering wheel whilst stuck in traffic, she hoped Jonah was somewhere caught up in this traffic too. A light bulb flashed in her head, his phone, she could call him, after all he _was _still in Spain so his sim card would still work. She dialled his number and it went straight to answerphone,

"Jonah, don't go, I am coming, to the airport wait please." She said, shutting her phone and dodging her way through the traffic, narrowly missing several cars.

"MALAGA AIRPORT 4 KM" a sign read. She was nearly there, the question was, would she make it in time or where her efforts in vain. Her heart told her that if she didn't see him now she would never see him again.

Tap, tap, tap on the steering wheel. She _HAD _to make it to.


	15. Chapter 15

Te Amo?

Chapter 15

Cesca's fingers began to tap on the steering wheel, the entrance to the airport was blocked which resulted in miles of traffic, she seemed to be stuck near the back of it. The car came to a complete stop, there wasn't room to move at all, she just had to wait. Cesca's patience was low at the best of times, now though her patience didn't exist and she had gone _way _past the impatient road. Her hands drummed against the steering wheel still as she beeped repeatedly, hoping that the traffic would magically clear, it didn't and it just made the drivers around her not want to give way to her even more.

I don't have time for this Cesca thought to her self. She was sure that Jonah would be at the airport by now, the lane beside her cleared and a car sped up quickly filling the empty space and coming to a stop. She took no notice at first but a familiar face sat beside her in the passenger seat of the other car, she looked straight at the man now, it was him, it was Jonah, he wasn't looking at her, he was looking down into his lap tears falling gently. Of course, Jonah wasn't immune to the traffic and had indeed been stuck too. She tried to grab his attention but as quickly as he had stopped the car leapt forwards.

That lane seemed to be clearing well but her lane was still blocked. Cesca swerved, giving a driver in the lane next to her no option but to let her out. Jonah was way out of sight though; it was quite possible that he was at the airport already.

Cesca strived forwards, not having a care in the world about anything else. Finally she could see the entrance to the airport, the corners of her mouth crept upwards curving into a slight smile. She was in a queue, someone had drove through the barrier and they were awaiting security

"Perfect" Cesca thought to herself.

The drumming of her fingers on the steering wheel became louder until her hands started to burn through pain. The traffic cleared and she crept closer to the barrier. The wound her window down and reached out to press the button and receive her ticket, it was no use, her arm wasn't long enough to reach the button, she removed her seatbelt and reached out further, pressing the button and taking the ticket, she drove forwards and began her search for a parking space.

"For pity's sake!" she cried out as she noticed the sign read "NO PARKING SPACES" she didn't have time to waist so stopped right there and then, in the middle of the lane. She got out of the car, searching the area for the correct entrance, running through the doors of the nearest entrance.

She scanned the board "England, England, England, England." She finally found it.

"England-11:35-Gate18-Gate open."

Cesca ran, Gate 18 was at the other end of the airport, escalator after escalator, lift after lift, run, stop, run, walk. She was out of breath but kept going, she ran forwards, GATE 18 was in front of her, she stopped.  
>"I'm sorry, this gate is closed now…" a blonde hotel assistant informed her.<p>

"I can see that!" Cesca said with annoyance and hurt in her voice. Tears began to fall and she ran to the glass window she looked through maybe she could spot him in the departure lounge. No. She ran up another flight of stairs, in to the room to watch for where the flights took off. She searched through the groups of people, half wanting to see him, half not. But her heart sunk to the bottom of her hollow body as she spotted him boarding the airport, she really _had _lost him forever.

She placed a hand against the glass, caressing the final images of her man, ones she would treasure forever despite them not being in the best circumstances. Tears did fall down her face and will sheer determination to cry no more she wiped then away. She watched until the last person had boarded and still stared for the thirty minutes before the plane hurtled down the run way escaping into the sky.

Her expression resembled that of a ghost, her face as white as a sheet and her lips formed a straight line. She turned slowly, taking miniature steps away from the window. She shuffled into the lift standing still. She walked silently through the airport when she heard a familiar voice behind her

"Frankie? Francesca?" the voice screamed, piecing her eardrums. Her blood ran cold as she quickened her pace. "Frank? Frank. Frank. Frank" the voice chanted, running after her. She ran through the entrance jumping into the car and swerving out of the exit. The car followed her though, stayed close, she wasn't going to get away again.


	16. Chapter 16

Te Amo?

Chapter 16

She had ruined something special in his eyes though it was never a proper relationship. But she was a vunerable 14 year old girl, just finding her feet in the world and she had put her trust in him entirely only for him to abuse it and use it to work his way into her family. She hated him, quite simply and she suddenly felt like that vunerable 14 year old again, defenceless, helpless.

Her car searched through the streets, wanting to be nowhere but home, in her room, alone, packing for England, her new job started in just over two weeks time. She could sense him behind her still, she looked in her mirror, saw him watching her she looked away quickly. Her family had got away once before, not again. Cesca didn't know what to do; she didn't want to allow him back into her family again.

She had reluctantly covered for her mother all of those years ago in a hope that everything would go away and they could be a family still. They had got over it and the relationship between her parents improved they were one happy family again, he couldn't ruin that, not now, not ever. She wouldn't let him.

Coming to a stop a few blocks away from her home Cesca got up out of the car, slamming the door with a force which almost spoke for her, she stood and waited for him to get out of his car

"You, David or Mr Myers I should say stay away from my family, you don't and I will make sure you pay." She shouted angrily at him.

"I can't Frankie, I just can't. I am still in love with her." She shouted back.

"No. You used me to get into my family home; you tried to destroy my parent's marriage and to think I _trusted _you. As did everyone else in the school, did you shag all of their mom's as well?" Cesca shouted, her anger increasing by the second.

"No. Frank listen, I love your mom" he said, Cesca cutting him short.

"And so does my dad, more than you ever will…" she told him. "They are happy." She continued.

"Woah. They weren't when your mum and I were together." he shouted.

"NO! You weren't together. You abused her and I _wont _let you do it again, understand? Stay away from us." And with that she left her intentions still unclear, she wasn't heading home, at a respectful distance she followed him.

Followed him block after block until he stopped. Outside a hotel, he stood outside of it waiting, checking his watch every once in a while, she was alarmed by what she saw next, her own mum walking towards the hotel, running into his arms, kissing him, taking hold of his hand and following him into the hotel.

Tears fell down her cheeks but she wiped them away out of frustration, her expression quickly turning to anger. She sat still taking in what she had just seen. She hated them, she hated both of them.

She drove off forming a plan in her head, she couldn't let them hurt her dad, and she couldn't let _him_ destroy her family she just couldn't.

Pulling up outside her house her dad sat on the doorstep, presumably waiting for her to return home.

"Cesca Montoya, where on earth have you been, your mum is out looking for you." He said,

Cesca couldn't believe that instead of looking for her she had gone off with _him. _It was clear she didn't care about her _or _her father. Pushing past him Cesca ran forwards, up the stairs but not in to her own room, into her parents'. She wanted evidence; some sort of thing _explaining _what was going on, it's clear her mum wasn't planning on telling the truth.

It seemed more wrong than anything, she had never dared imagine her mum doing that to the family again, let alone once she just didn't seem the sort, she came a across as a _'all about family woman'. _In a mad rage Cesca emptied out her mother's drawers, tipping the contents to the floor and rifling through them. Before long though the crashes and bangs of the drawers were interrupted by her father, and he _wanted _an explanation.

Stepping backwards Cesca had backed herself into a corner, it was awkward and unexplainable the situation they were in, if anyone was to tell her dad what was going on it would be her mum, not her she was _not _prepared to do her dirty work for her.

"What on earth is going on Cesca?" her dad asked.

Cesca shook her head "I was seeing if mum had eerm, umm, that jacket of mine, packing you see…" Cesca lied.

Cesca's dad raised his eyebrow. All of this just for a jacket? "Well maybe wait till your mom is home and ask her being the logical thing to do?" he asked.

She nodded, pushed past him and went to her own room, taking her suitcases from beneath her bed Cesca began to fill them, hoping her mother would return for a… 'Catch up' before she left. She _needed _answers_. _

Cesca packed slowly, one million and one things running through her head as she did so. She didn't understand why her life couldn't just be normal, straightforward. It had to be complicated they couldn't just be a proper happy family. It hadn't been like this Cesca thought, she thought they had been happy, her parents, her and her two sisters. She couldn't believe that her mom put that in to jeopardy by having an affair. Cesca was distraught, just as she was about to leave home, make a life for herself she was leaving behind a broken family, one that seemed to be beyond repair.

At that minute the front door slammed, after hours her mother had returned. Seconds later she knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie…" she said, noticing the bags "What's going on?" she asked.

Cesca scowled at her, and continued packing.

"CESCA MONTOYA" her mum shouted.

"I am not 14 anymore mom." Cesca shouted back, suddenly her mum knew what all of the fuss was about.


	17. Chapter 17

Te Amo

Chapter 17

Cesca's words hit her mum like a ton of bricks. After twelve years of lying and sneaking around it came down to this, the end of the secret. Cesca remembered her mum promising her that it was over; it had never been over, it had only just begun. Packing her things now didn't feel real though, it wasn't like she was moving house; she was moving countries, leaving a broken home and a broken family behind. Cesca packed as little as possible, she would be living in a hotel until she found somewhere to live, that was number one on her list but right now she had important things to deal with.

Sorrow, frustration and anger were built in a gaze directed towards her mum. She wished she hadn't been the one to see them, she was in an uncomfortable position stuck in a deep hole, unable to get herself out, she couldn't leave until she knew that her mum had been truthful with her dad. She wouldn't let her hurt him again. Once she had done that Cesca would leave for England, the possibility of not returning to Spain highly likely.

Cesca felt a huge weight on her shoulders, if she let her mum say nothing her dad wouldn't get hurt but she would still get away with it… As Cesca began to overthink things she knew it was time that her mum came clean to her dad. Cesca ushered her mother to the door and she watched as tears began to fall down her mums face as she reluctantly headed for the door.

Dropping her bags at the door Cesca planned to make a swift exit once her mum told her dad, she needed to get away from it all she couldn't cope with life in Spain anymore. Cesca followed as her mum entered the living room standing sheepishly in the doorway.

"How are my two favourite girls then?" her dad asked with a smile.

Cesca said nothing, her mother sat beside him, taking his hand into her own.

"There is something mum needs to say." Cesca said, fighting back the tears.

Her dads gaze switched between her and her mother.

"What's going on?" he asked with a worried expression on his face.

Cesca's mum bowed her head, staring into the ground not wanting to come clean about her affair with David. She knew that he would be crushed; she knew that she would be ruining something that had been beautiful for over thirty years. She just felt that the spark, the flame that had once ignited them as one had disappeared. The look in her husband's eyes now though the overwhelming sense of love and support made her wish that the affair hadn't really happened. She couldn't really love David if she felt like this now. She couldn't really love him at all.

"I don't know how to say this…" Cesca's mum uttered and looked towards Cesca but Cesca looked away just as quickly.

"I… I have…. I have been sleeping with someone else…" Cesca's mum stuttered. Cesca watched as her dad's eyes widened, as tears began to prick the corners of his eyes. Cesca saw the same emotions in his eyes that had been in hers since she found out about the affair. Tears rolled down Cesca's face as she watched her father's heart break, his world shatter. He just couldn't believe it, didn't understand?

"Why, when who?" he requested through broken tears.

Cesca's mum coughed the tears away before speaking,

"I thought I had fallen out of love with you, I would change everything now I really would."

"When?" He interrupted.

"Well, I… I have been sleeping with David, since Cesca was around 14…" she said with her head to the ground, she couldn't even look him in the eye. Cesca's dad didn't say anything, he just sat there looking agitated, in an angry rage he began to destroy the living room, smashing family photographs, killing the past the present and the future. He smashed everything that interrupted his path until he was stood in front of his little girl, his little angel, his princess. He placed a hand on her face wiping her tears.

"Cesca its ok, I am going to sort this you don't have to go anywhere…" his words made Cesca cry more and she turned her head towards the woman that had ruined everything. Tears fell delicately down her face.

"I need to go dad, I need too" she said nodding slowly. She could see her father breaking slowly. "But you know that you can come to England whenever you want yes?" she continued. Her father nodded and kissed her gently on the forehead and she wrapped her arms around him, she couldn't believe she was going at all, let alone like this. Her father nodded once more before heading out of the door, no one knowing where he was going.

Without saying a word she lifted her bags from the doorway, scanning the destructed room once more before heading for the door. Her mother ran after her,

"CESCA?" she shouted with her arms open. Cesca turned around and shook her head "No, no ma" she said angrily. "And don't you dare hurt my dad again" she continued before opening the front door, stepping out into the Spanish sun and entering the big bad world, her future.

Turning the corner in the road she allowed the tears to fall freely, it had been quite a day; she had lost Jonah and lost her family too. It was time to go it alone now, build a life for herself away from this mess. It seemed though that now she needed Jonah more than ever and he wasn't here. It was just her, Cesca Montoya.


	18. Chapter 18

Te Amo

Chapter 18

Cesca walked for what seemed eternity. She didn't quite know why she was walking when she could have easily just jumped into a taxi. She just needed a little bit of time to collect her thoughts, rethink everything, and make sure she was clear about what had happened that day, completely clear.

She ushered a taxi to the side of the road and jumped into the back, requesting for him to drive to the airport before falling back into her distant daydream. She thought repeatedly about him and about her family, she couldn't wait to get away, couldn't wait to start her new life in England, a new start, forgetting awkwardly about the old one.

The airport came into view for the second time that day, her new life awaited her. In a distant daze she paid the taxi driver, dragging her bags out of the taxi and heading for departures, much like she had done earlier that day. Pushing through the hundreds of talking voices that seemed to scream at her, attack her from all directions she walked, a suspicious smile on her face, no matter what her situation plenty of good was going to come from this experience so she put on a hard front and worked her way to the check in desk, handing over her luggage and heading through to the departures lounge.

In an instant she had passed security and was sat comfortably in her seat on the plane. A young Spanish man was sat beside her, watching her carefully. She ignored him though and continued looking through the window waiting for the plane to take off. It was the perfect time to refresh herself and gather her thoughts properly.

She relaxed her head back into the seat and shut her eyes. She felt the plane take off and realized there was no way back, not that she ever wanted to go back. She started her new job in just over a week and still had to find somewhere to live; luckily she had been searching on the internet and was booked to view a house the following day. She couldn't believe the house prices in England though, she could afford it but in Spain she could buy three for the amount she would pay for one in England. She drifted into a deep sleep after daydreaming about the day for hours and dreamt happy dreams, finally something positive, she and Jonah were together though it would never be a reality; they were never going to see one another again.

Touching down was strange, she had never been to Manchester before, she didn't have any means of transport so a taxi was going to be the way forward, she just needed to get to any hotel in Rochdale and await the next day. After over an hour of what seemed like pointless security she was free to explore Manchester. She hopped into a taxi and looked on as they entered Rochdale. It didn't look very… inspiring yet she had a feeling she was going to fit in nicely. After over half an hour of driving the taxi stopped, Travel Lodge was her home for the night.

Her room was… nice. Yet she didn't really care, she tucked into her room service happily after realizing she hadn't eaten properly in days. She enjoyed every mouthful before deciding to run herself a bath, help her relax and then enjoy a peaceful sleep. As the bath ran she scouted the internet for houses, she couldn't hold her hopes on the house she viewed tomorrow, she needed a home, somewhere to settle.

Sinking into the hot water Cesca felt herself relax properly; the suds surrounded her naked body and wrapped her in a blanket, protecting her from all negative thoughts, a smile flashed onto her face when she realized she had finally done what she had dreamed of doing as a child. Found the perfect job in the perfect country. Now all she needed was the perfect husband and perfect baby but let's not run before we can walk. Grabbing her phone from the side of the bath Cesca dialled home. Her father answered.

"Pa?" Cesca asked.

"Hello darling, did you arrive safely?" he asked cheerily.

"Umm yeah, dad are you alright?" Cesca asked.

"Yeah of course, me and your mum have worked everything out, I told you I would sort it didn't I? So you have a house yes?"

"No, actually I don't, in a hotel tonight, house and car are at the top of my list for tomorrow…" she nattered.

"Well be sure to give us a call if you need anything, you know that. Want to talk to your mum?" he asked.

"Mind if I hold off on that for a while pa?" she asked.

"No, of course not princess, remember though, she is your mum, always will be…" she said calmly.

"I know, love you pa…" Cesca said and hung up the phone, feeling a little bit better than before.

Later on she pulled the duvet over her body, retiring to her bed for some much needed sleep. Her eyes opened and closed until they finally gave in and let her rest. Silence was the only thing that echoed throughout her room. Outside on her balcony a dream catcher blew lightly in the wind, promising to destroy all evil that threatened to interrupt her dreams tonight.

Silence.


	19. Chapter 19

Te Amo

Chapter 19

Cesca woke to a cold and murky Rochdale. She still felt one million miles away from her life in Spain. She had witnessed the 'not promising' British weather before but she was determined not to let it ruin her day. She needed to pick herself up and regain control of her life and continue to build her future.

It was her third day in Rochdale and the previous day had been filled with madness and mayhem. She had been to view three different houses and began her search for a car. She had decided on a house and was due to finalize the deal today. Her car search had been unsuccessful but she planned to continue once she was sure she had a house.

She got ready and headed to the estate agent all she needed to do was make sure the deposit for the house had gone through and collect the keys. She was pleased that she had achieved this, her first home. It was spacious and had two bedrooms. It was rather posh looking on the outside and on the inside she could make it her own completely. Having signed on the line and picked up her keys Cesca got a taxi to her new home, she seemed to have spent a small fortune on taxis recently but she knew that it would all be worthwhile in the end. After looking around she had a clear vision in her mind what she anticipated each and every room to look like. She could picture herself really making something of the house. It was already beginning to feel like home minus the furniture.

Cesca left her few things in the house and headed out to another garage in search for a car. She had an image in her mind of what kind of car she wanted it was just finding that car, cars were just something that Cesca took pride in, it had to be right for her. She arrived at the garage and the owner immediately pointed out a little blue clio to her after she gave him a very specific description of what she wanted. She liked this car. It was very, her. She inspected it carefully; she didn't want to rush into buying something she wasn't entirely sure about. She test drived it and got the feel of it and after a couple of hours decided that it would be the car for her.

After handing over the money and sorting out the paperwork the car was hers, she finally had her freedom and her independence back. Driving around felt good but truth be told she had no idea where she was. She was lost. She decided that until she had finished decorating and furnishing the house she was going to stay at the hotel, she wasn't one to sleep on floors. She drove around buying many essentials for the house paint, to decorate. She had all of the furniture for her own bedroom, some for the kitchen and some for the living room all to arrive the following day. Cleverly Cesca picked up a sat nav on her travels that really was an essential.

Hours later Cesca had returned home and finished painting the living room. She was exhausted; everything was coming together so quickly she just wished that her luck continued. It was only when she realized the time that she decided it would be best to retreat back to the hotel for a much needed dinner and peaceful sleep, with less than a week until she started her new job Cesca really did need to speed up the moving in process.

Cesca enjoyed a lovely dinner and tucked into bed and began her attempt to sleep. Thirty minutes later she was sleeping soundly, covered in the sheets and her head lying elegantly against the pillow, despite only having slept with him once she missed the presence of a certain individual, she hated sleeping alone. A mere three hours later she was awake, unable to sleep anymore 4:59 the clock read. She enjoyed a bath and took her time with her hair and make up and set off at seven to continue the painting. She hoped that it would all be done for the furniture to arrive later that afternoon. She just wanted to move in and settle now; she was fed up of hotel rooms.

She looked back at the living room, she had actually done a pretty good job in her opinion, she hadn't missed any where and the paint seemed even. She was extremely pleased with her handy work. At that moment there was a knock at the door, who would knock at this time?

She opened it and knew who it was immediately.

"Ahh yes, wallpaper?" she asked.

He nodded and passed her into the hallway. She had forgotten that he was coming though he was over an hour early.

"Yes, up here." He showed him to her bedroom and allowed him to get on with wallpapering the room, she liked the feel of the room already it was Cesca, most definatly. With the living room painted and her bedroom well underway she began to paint the spare room, a very neutral colour for either gender if she decided to have anyone over to stay. She still had no furniture for this room but thought it best to concentrate on the rooms that would be essential when she moved in.

The bathroom and kitchen had been replaced before she had moved in and no work was needed for them, she liked how this was all coming together so quickly. It wasn't long until she could move in and really make the house hers.

Cesca checked her watch later on. 9:05 it read. She had been painting for nearly two hours and had finally finished, her hands ached but she hadn't really even started yet. The man had finished in her bedroom and the house was ready to move into, once the furniture had arrived.

With it being so early and the furniture not arriving until the afternoon Cesca headed back out in her little blue car. She wanted some pictures to liven the rooms up and little things that she added to the wonder of her new home.

She knew exactly how she anticipated it to look in her head she just didn't imagine that after two days of hard work it could all come together so quickly. She never was one to rush but she didn't really have a choice this time, without a home and a car she couldn't settle in, not properly. It was all about speed and after whizzing around a few shops she had enough decretive pieces to fill her house with.

She pulled up outside of her house just as a lorry did.

"Delivery for Cesca Montoya?" the man asked.

Three men removed all of the furniture from the lorry and helpfully put it in its allocated room, all she had to do was un- pack it and assemble a few things and she would be done for the day. Assembling the furniture wasn't as easy as it looked though. Bits and pieces were spread across the floor, like a jigsaw puzzle and you can never find that one piece to complete it. Thankfully only two pieces of furniture were in need of assembling; her bed and her wardrobe, the rest of the manufactures' were clever enough to assemble the furniture before. After a lot of stressing out her bed and wardrobe were assembled. Her room was complete with a bed, wardrobe, chest of drawers, bedside table and dressing table. Happily Cesca left the room and carried on downstairs. Easily she moved her sofa, coffee table and television around and nailed a few pictures to the wall, she really was exhausted now.

For once her head and her heart agreed, she had done all she could for one day. She curled up in front of the TV with a pot noodle. _"This is the life?" _she asked herself.


	20. Chapter 20

Te Amo?

Chapter 20

A lot had happened since Jonah returned to England. He felt like he was grieving almost, he had lost the one he loved the most. The Kirby' decision to move to Spain was still up in the air. Proceedings were taking place between Marcus and his ex wife who wanted custody of her children. It wasn't possible to get custody of Jonah because of his age but their mum still wanted to fight for Ruth so for the time being they had no choice but to stay in England. Ruth had made the decision that she would like to go to school, make friends and socialise. Jonah didn't mind the thought of going to school but Spain still seemed more appealing. He knew that if he didn't go back to Spain he and Cesca would have no chance. He didn't protest though, under the circumstances, Marcus was going through a hard time and didn't need Jonah to add to the problems.

Jonah seemed to spend most of his time reviewing his time with Cesca. Looking at the hundreds of photos he had taken, then going over the ones that he had taken in his head, the ones that he would never ever forget. He thought about their time together, the things they would do, wasting the day away. The laughs they shared, the tears they shared every second with her for Jonah had been a dream. She was everything he wanted, everything he needed, everything he loved. He wished he had never returned, god knows where she would be now. Several times he had tried to call her but his sim card that he used in Spain wouldn't work in England and unbeknown to him they were now in the same country, she no longer had the same number as before. He wished that they had exchanged contact details but being logical and realistic they hadn't, they thought that it was best.

Jonah's strange behaviour hadn't gone unnoticed by Marcus, many a time over the last week he had offered support to Jonah and reminded him that he was always there but Jonah dismissed his help and support he just wanted her, nobody else but her. Marcus had tried to talk to him about the possible schools they could go to but Jonah wasn't interested, he didn't care so left the decision to his dad and Ruth. He knew they would pick a good one.

He idly went for a shower, stepping under the cold water and tilting his head back, letting the water hit his face and trickle down his body. His thoughts were once more consumed by her. He often thought about there night together especially when it was pitch black outside and it just didn't feel right being without her in his arms, sleeping alone. He didn't even have the thought of seeing her the following day in his mind. As far as he knew they had no chance, unless magically one day when he returned to Spain she would be there waiting for him, he hoped, he wondered, he wished.

Cesca on the other hand had finished decorating her home; it was completely furnished down to the cutlery in her kitchen. Her fridge and freezer full but her heart empty, it seemed like it didn't really beat anymore or was beating faintly so she couldn't recognise it. Her mind was overcome with him; she was all he thought about now that she was settling in. She wondered whether he was in Spain yet. She kept having a reoccurring dream about the two of them; she would feel Jonah's muscular arms surrounding her body but it would always have the same, depressing ending. The grip would slowly loosen and he would disappear.

She had no one else. No family, no friends yet that didn't bother her, there was only one thing that she wanted and that was him, just him, always him. She tried to remember where he said he came from but for some strange reason her memory didn't recover it at all, not even vaguely.

After wallowing around for most of the day Cesca decided to catch up on sleep. Walking up the stairs and into the bathroom she turned on the shower, stepping under it and tipping her head back, letting the water fall onto her face and trickle down her body, it was no use, he was controlling her brain. Minutes later she had changed into the night dress she had worn on her night with Jonah; it wasn't intentional but a coincidence. She slipped beneath the sheets and rested her head on the pillow, she shut her eyes and for split seconds imagined that he was there with her, she could feel his breath on her neck and his tight but gentle grip around her, she felt him trailing kisses down her neck that's when she remembered, her love bite, it was still very much visible. She reached for her neck and placed her hand gently on the bite. _"Something to remember me by"_ she said over and over in her head. Though it wasn't going to be there forever, it would go and all she would have is pictures.

Taking a deep breath she shut her eyes, fighting to erase him from her thoughts just for tonight so that she could sleep it was no use though _"counting sheep it is then"_ and with that her eyes shut for a final time that night.

Jonah fidgeted in his bed struggling to get comfortable, he clutched on to the picture, tracing a finger carefully around her face. She was so beautiful and he couldn't quite believe that once upon a time she had been his, little did he know she would always be him, she didn't want anyone else, just him. He closed his eyes too and drifted into a deep sleep.

They both dreamt about one another they _always _dreamt about one another.


	21. Chapter 21

Te Amo?

Chapter 21

It was the day before Cesca's first day at work. The start of the new term had quickly arrived and instead of a lie in Cesca had decided she would spend the day shopping, there was nothing she liked better. Wandering through the shops Cesca picked out a few outfits for work. Nice, sophisticated but sexy at the same time. She continued to pick her way through the endless racks of clothing, turning her nose up at some of the outfits on show, admiring others. She paid for the mountain of clothes she had picked out and wandered out of the shop, entering another just as quickly. This was more of a back to school kind of shop, home to stationary, endless amount of paper, A level, GCSE and teacher resources, also workbooks for younger children. It wasn't such an interesting shop for most but for Cesca who loved to teach she often found herself in these shops. Building up her stationary range, topping up on her knowledge with the resources on offer, she didn't really take much interest today though, she was practically dragging her legs now, and her arms seemed to have gone numb.

After fetching the stuff she needed she headed for the checkout. Something caught the corner of her eye though, a man stood with his back to her browsing through the stationary, strangely he reminded her of someone, someone she was always trying to forget but he always had a hold on her, always and forever, he looked like Jonah. Nothing more than a dream, how much she had wished to see him her mind was now playing tricks on her. Once again he was firmly implanted on her brain, she could feel the tears building up in her eyes but blinked them back before they fell. She turned to watch the woman behind the counter as she scanned each individual item, very slowly, not in a rush at all. Finally all of her stuff was bagged up, she handed the woman a £20 note and grabbed the bag, being careful not to make eye contact with the man that was now behind her. She turned the corner of the street and let the tears delicately fall down her cheeks.

"WAIT WAIT" someone shouted from behind her.

"You forgot your change" the man said, finally catching up with her. He placed the change in her hands carefully trying to get his breath back.

Cesca gasped at his touch, gentle and familiar it was. He felt the same. Carefully they both lifted their heads, looking straight into each others eyes. The impossible couldn't be their reality could it? In front of Cesca stood Jonah, her man, the love of her life, their eyes bulged as they couldn't quite get their heads around the fact that they were stood in front of each other.

"Jonah?" Cesca asked.

"Ces?" Jonah replied.

Cesca dropped everything she had been carrying and flung her arms around his neck, he took her contently into his arms, it was a miracle. Cesca, after crying sad tears for what seemed like a lifetime was crying happy tears. A smile plastered against her beautiful face.

"What, why, how?" they both asked each other, they had a lot of talking to do. Somehow Cesca's lips found Jonah's and ignoring the huge swarm of people clambering around the two of them, they kissed, passionately and lovingly.

He looked deeply into her eyes, cupping her face in his hands, taking in the wonder of her.

"I am not dreaming am I?" he laughed.

"Most certainly not" she giggled, kissing him again.

All of the heartache seemed worth it now; he was standing right in front of her as if by magic. Something extraordinary was happening; over two different countries the magnetic force had attracted them to one another again. This time though Cesca was determined she couldn't let him go, not again, she needed him.

Being wrapped in his embrace felt perfect and the smiles on their faces told a story of there own. Cesca couldn't take her eyes off of him; he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Shall we go home?" Cesca asked.

"Home?" Jonah asked.

"Yes Jonah, my house?" Cesca laughed, Jonah nodded. Collecting up the mountain of bags Cesca had managed to add to throughout the day. Jonah took hold of her hand, stroking it with his thumb as they trudged back to her car. Throwing the bags into the back Cesca rested her back on the car. Jonah took hold of both of her hands and looked into her eyes

"I've missed you" he said as the tears rolled down his cheeks, Cesca reached up to his cheek, wiping them away carefully.

"I've missed you too but you have got me now, we have got each other." Cesca said with a smile as a single tear fell.

Driving became mission impossible when she couldn't keep her eyes off of Jonah. He noticed and took hold of her hand, soothing it gently, encouraging her to relax but his touch turned Cesca to putty and she could feel her control over the car loosening. Stopping it in a lay by seemed the best option as the car came to a stop.

"I can't concentrate" Cesca complained, making Jonah laugh.

"Come here beautiful." He said with a smile as he pulled her onto his lap, wrapping her in a tight embrace, holding her close to him. Once again their hearts beated as one, Jonah's lips caught Cesca's in a searing kiss, leaving them both wanting more. Cesca kissed him again and again and again, their tongues rolling gently around each other.

"Jonah we…" Cesca's sentence was cut short as Jonah kissed her again.

"Sorry. I have missed that, what did you say?" Jonah asked.

"Lets go back to mine now, I am sure I can wait until were home to look at you non stop" Cesca laughed and climbed back into the drivers seat. Jonah's hand quickly found her leg and moved in an upwards direction. Cesca jumped and swatted his hand away,

"Hands off Jonah, we're nearly home…" Cesca said, but not with a straight face.

Hesitantly she released the handbrake and they were rolling along the road again, Cesca kept up a reasonable pace afraid of what her feelings could do to her. She didn't want to kill the both of them before they had, had the chance to say hello again. They had a lot to talk about to but that could wait till later, they had a lot of catching up to do and a lot of questions that needed to be answered.

Doubting that this day would come had been normality, doubting that this day would come had been fiction; it had come, quicker than they expected.


	22. Chapter 22

Te Amo

Chapter 22

Nerves filled Cesca's being, it felt strange, she hadn't been nervous around Jonah for a long time but it felt different now, she couldn't quite put a finger on it but something was causing her stomach to turn. She hadn't fallen out of love with Jonah one single bit that was impossible. Maybe it was the different surroundings that caused the sickly feeling to inhabit in her stomach. Maybe she was scaring herself with the strength of her feelings. Seeing him again made her realize how truly head over heels in love she had fallen for him.

She pulled up outside of her house and opened the door of her car before being pulled back by Jonah.

"What's up baby?" Jonah asked her softly.

Without even looking him in the eye Cesca replied "Nothing, I am fine…"

"No you're not, its ok, you can talk to me, you were acting strange after we stopped…" Jonah explained.

Finally Cesca looked Jonah in the eye, he could see a lot of emotion hidden deep in them, they glistened but Jonah knew they were tears rather than anything else. He couldn't really understand why she was feeling like this but vowed he would get her through it.

He took her into his arms when tears began to gracefully fall down her cheeks.

"Hey, Cesca baby, what's wrong?" he asked her softly but she simply turned over and buried herself into him. He caressed her back and kissed her hair deciding to let her tears fall, he would get it out of her eventually yet twenty minutes later her head was still hidden in his chest. He moved her slightly to see her face and realized he was holding his very own sleeping beauty in his arms. It had been a long day, he understood.

He stroked her hair and kissed her lips gently, being careful not to wake her. Carefully he carried her towards the front door, trying all of her keys in the keyhole until he found the right one. He sat her in the chair and went to collect all of her bags; he couldn't understand how a small woman could carry all of these.

He placed them in her hallway before going to check on his woman. She was still silently sleeping until he crouched down beside her, her eyes opened and she looked towards him blankly, blinking several times. She stood up and pulled him up with her, he held her waist gently and her hands gripped his arms. She gazed into his eyes and kissed him gently. Her eyes were sleepy and she let out a slight yawn.

"It's ok baby, go back to sleep." Jonah told her calmly. She nodded and rested her body back down on the sofa. Jonah covered her in a quilt and kissed her forehead softly and caressed her hand before turning to leave the room.

He sat down in her kitchen after making a coffee gulping most of it down and swirling the rest of it around the mug. He really didn't understand the mixed messages she was giving him but respected that this situation they were in was strange but the both of them should be so happy, they had each other.

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder but didn't turn around, he knew it was her. Her hand disappeared but took hold of his hand instead pulling him upwards and in front of her. She led him away and through to the living room, she carefully removed his top and stared at his torso before looking up at him.

He watched her carefully, not making a single movement, not wanting to push her further away.

"I can't sleep knowing you are here and not with me" She admitted, placing one hand on his cheek and stroking it gently.

He placed his hands on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck before speaking again.

"Will you sleep with me?" she asked him.

He took a step back from her then, they needed to talk about what was going on with her, her mood was up and down since they had discovered each other again. Reluctantly he nodded,

"But we need to talk later ok baby?" he asked.

It was her turn to nod reluctantly; she took hold of his hand and pushed him gently onto the sofa, he lay down and opened his arms for her, she joined him under the duvet and relaxed in his embrace. Her head was resting on his chest until she looked upwards, into his eyes, beyond his eyes and into his mind.

He stroked her face and her hair, caressing other parts of her body whilst she gazed into his eyes. He pulled her upwards and their breath danced on each others cheeks. She cuddled into his shoulder as he trailed butterfly kisses down her neck. She giggled but composed herself quickly as Jonah's arms held her tighter.

He moved her in front of him again and kissed her gently on the lips it was short and sweet and satisfied them both. Cesca yawned again and her eyes closed and opened again.

"Ok baby, go to sleep I will be here with you when you wake up." He told her.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

"I promise you I will be here, I am not going anywhere." He told her, sweeping strands of hair behind her ear.

She nodded and curled up beside his drawing warmth and love from his presence. He held her close and caressed her unconscious body, kissing anywhere he could. He too then fell asleep.

There were important conversations that needed to be had and the sooner the better but right now exhaustion had got the better of both of them.


	23. Chapter 23

Te Amo

Chapter 23

Cesca was the first to wake, Jonah had continued to hold her whilst he slept and his lips remained in a smile. Cesca reached upwards and kissed Jonah on the lips, her lips permanently interacted with his until he began to respond, his eyes still shut. His hand found her face and held it gently as their lips feasted upon the others.

Cesca lifted the duvet above their heads as they moved further down the sofa their lips still pressed together. Jonah's hands worked their way down to Cesca's bum and gave it a cheeky pinch.

"Jonaaaaah." Cesca screeched.

He innocently moved his hands and kissed Cesca once more before settling her in his arms again.

"We need to talk Ces…" he told her.

She didn't say anything but looked up at him. She looked scared and vunerable again and he wondered if he had just ruined the atmosphere but he knew they needed this chat.

"Come here" he said dragging her back up so they were on an equal level. "Talk to me baby" he said quietly. Cesca needed to clear it up to let herself make a decision.

"Look…" she said sitting upwards "I can't let myself love you like that again to lose you, I can't do it Jonah…" she took hold of his hand and placed it on her heart. "My heart beats for you, skips a beat because of you and aches when we are apart. I can't have you Jonah, you can't be mine, I know that you are not going to understand and that, that is ok because one day you will. One day when you think of me your heart will hurt too, just like mine does. My heart hurts now because I need you here with me but you have to trust me ok, we can't. I need to let myself get over you because if I can't do it now I will never be able too. When you move to Spain you will find someone new that you can be happy with, marry and have beautiful babies but I am not that person, it doesn't mean you will forget, you won't, I won't either… Remember always… " she said clutching his hand closer to her heart. "My heart, it beats for you, skips a beat because of you and aches when we are apart, always and forever, I will always, always love you Jonah, always." She said, she couldn't control the tears that splashed her jeans but wiped his away.

He shook his head "No, no, I have just got you back, I can't lose you, not again I LOVE you Cesca. More than anything in the world and I need you, and you need me too yes?" he asked her.

Cesca shook her head "I need you to let me go." She said taking his hand away from her heart and placing it on his own.

"Please don't do this…" he cried.

"Jonah, I am doing this for us both I wouldn't if I didn't have to but I do Jonah, I do." She said her forehead against his and her hand stroking his face. He gasped and clung to her body. She left him though, collecting the final few pictures left in the film she planted a delicate kiss on his lips, one that they would both be sure to remember.

"I love you." Jonah cried.

"I love you too." Cesca replied. "Forever" she finished.

He still couldn't understand but knew that she meant every single word she had spoken. He had to respect what she said, maybe one day he would understand but all he knew was right now his heart ached.

He stood up and took hold of her hand, pulling her up too. He placed his arms around her waist and cuddled her, breathing in her scent, remembering every single detail. He pulled away and walked to the door, she followed closely behind.

He opened it but turned around to face her one final time

"It will never be anyone else, it will always be you, you're mine, my girl, my beautiful, beautiful girl." He told her stroking her innocent face. She closed her eyes as he kissed her, for one final time, and it was like their first ever kiss. When they were on the beach hand in hand and the fireworks exploded in their hearts, for one short and final second the aching in there hearts disappeared, they were each others for the last time.

Jonah pulled away and the aching returned, they both nodded and he turned to leave, half hoping she would pull him back though he knew she wouldn't. The gravel on the driveway crunched as Jonah walked along it, taking one final look back and whispering goodbye, she nodded again and whispered goodbye to him. She shut the door and fell at the front of it

"Goodbye my beautiful man." She said.


	24. Chapter 24

Te Amo

Chapter 24

Busily Cesca began prepping for her first day at Waterloo Road anything to get her mind off of him. She needed to push him out of her life now, move on and really begin to build her future, without him. Everything had long been sorted for the following day but Cesca checked it over and over, wasting time, being busy doing nothing.

Jonah had decided to walk home; he lived miles away and needed time to clear his head. He couldn't believe he had lost her; he should have fought, fought for her, persuaded her, comforted her anything to make her change her mind. He couldn't live without her; he needed her and knew that she needed him too. "_Maybe, maybe she just needs some time." _He told himself.

He hadn't even had the chance to tell her, explain to her that he wasn't going to leave her again. If the custody battle was anything to go by he would be 18 by the time it had finished, he could be with her, happily forever. But it didn't seem that was what she wanted.

He wondered when she had thought all of this, when all of these feelings had come in to play, maybe he had pushed her away when all he wanted to do was love her, be with her. He thought about what she would be doing now, maybe, just maybe she was in the arms of another man maybe that was what this was all about, _"NO stop it Jonah." _He told himself. She had promised and he trusted her, more than anyone and listened to her. He would trust her and try to move on, but knew that the aching in his heart wouldn't disappear, not unless he had her.

He wanted to try and get her back, he knew that she needed time and he was prepared to give her as much time as she needed, just so they had a shot together, as a couple. He needed her, needed her to let him in and accept that without each other they really were nothing. There was so much that he had needed to say but when it came down to it, he froze. He had to show her that she really did mean everything to him, had to show her that he was serious. He arrived back at his house and wandered up the stairs, collapsing onto the bed; seconds later there was a knock at the door.

"You have been out for a long time… Your uniform for tomorrow…" Marcus said to him.

"Thanks." Jonah said bluntly.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked.

"I'm fine…" he replied though he wasn't really fine, he wanted nothing more than for her to be sleeping in his arms, him holding her tightly kissing her hair, her forehead, Caressing her whole body. He felt empty, lying alone in bed knowing that she was probably lying in her bed alone feeling exactly the same on the other side of town.

…

Cesca woke as the first glimmers of light welcomed Rochdale to the morning. She had managed to make her way upstairs after eating and managed to run herself a bath but the bath now was still sat there, stone cold and Cesca was wearing the clothes from the day before.

The first image that assaulted her brain was of the day before, the worst day of her whole entire life, she wished she didn't have to of had lived that day. Her gaze was drawn towards the clock 4:49, she knew she wasn't going to be getting any more sleep anytime soon, instead she wandered through to the bathroom and pulled the plug on the ice water, waiting to run a new one.

On the other side of town a restless young man woke for the millionth time that night, he was harassed with memories of her, nightmares woke him every time, a reoccurring dream that told him that something bad was going to happen to Cesca if he wasn't beside her. It was just a dream he told himself each time. Today was his first day at his new school, today was her first day at her new job, he wondered whether she would be thinking about him when she was working, he knew that he would be thinking about her, all day.

Cesca relaxed into the bath and let the bubbles surround her body. She found it rather therapeutic as her breathing slowed and she found a sense of inner calm. Her breathing became deeper and she relaxed deeper into the water. She felt like if she had a coffee she would get through the day swimmingly. She was kind of looking forward to it, being too busy to think. That was exactly what she needed right now.

Little did she know that she would have plenty of time to think today, plenty of surprises were waiting for her surprises that could truly make or break her.


	25. Chapter 25

Te Amo

Chapter 25

Cesca dressed, finished her hair and make up and grabbed a coffee to go before unlocking her car door. She chucked all of her bags on to the passenger seat and sat herself down. She had a familiar feeling of nerves in the pit of her stomach, this was her first job in and English school and she expected it would be completely different to the Spanish schools. She would be teaching a bunch of teenagers an unknown language and expecting them to care, to listen.

Her car rolled down the road and turned the corner, she noticed a few of the early birds in their uniforms lazily hassling the paths with their presence. They didn't look too excited for their first day back, in fact they looked the opposite, it was almost like their bodies were going one way and their minds another. Cesca smiled though, she was so lucky to have gotten this job and she couldn't wait to really get her teeth into it. If anyone she could convince the teenage boys to take an interest in Spanish to a certain degree, if it wasn't for the language it was for the sexy Spanish teacher that taught them.

More lazy pupils herded the gateway to Waterloo Road, busily in conversation with friends about their holidays. It seemed that she wasn't the only one that had fallen in love over the summer as she noticed all of the hand holding that was taking place as young love also wandered to school. The less enthusiastic teachers stood at the front of the school 'welcoming' the students back, their faces resembling one that had just received a good slap, the other teachers wore friendly smiles on their faces and greeted the pupils with warm conversation, not that any of them were particularly interested.

Cesca parked her car and collected her bag onto her arm. She stepped out of her car and took in her surroundings. Almost immediately she received wolf whistles from the older boys, she laughed and locked up her car and began walking towards the school. She could sense everyone talking about her, the 'newbie'. The male teaches gossiped about her and watched in wonder as she gracefully walked towards the school.

"Hola" one of them shouted over to her, she smiled politely and pulled open the doors of Waterloo Road… Minutes later she was sat down in the staffroom, introducing herself to everyone that bothered to ask. A woman sat beside her and introduced herself as Adana, it was her first day to but she seemed a little more at ease. They had a lovely conversation and it was evident they were to become good friends. Their chat was interrupted by Karen Fisher as she walked in to deliver the days brief with Chris standing beside her, nodding at everything Karen said.

"Definite sheep…" Adana whispered to Cesca just as Karen finished resulting in Cesca letting out an unexplainable giggle.

"Pub after were done here?" Adana asked, Cesca agreed and they went their separate ways and began their first day at work.

Jonah was heading towards his first lesson at his new school; it had been a long time since he had been to a school so it felt strange to be in this situation. He already preferred it to being taught at home though; he had the opportunity to mix with people his own age. He waited outside his first classroom, groups of students deep in conversation. Instead he chose to stand alone, thinking entirely about a certain someone; he wondered how she was getting on with her new job, wondered whether she was thinking about him too. At that moment he was interrupted by a grumpy looking English teacher welcoming them to period one. What a long day this was going to be.

Truth be told Cesca was thinking about Jonah, thinking that the girls that she was teaching now were the same age as him yet he was so much more mature. She pushed him to the back of her mind and set the year 13 girls their tasks.

"Have you seen the new teacher?" the question came from behind Jonah. He turned around and shook his head at the boy sitting behind him.

"Totally banging I tell you mate, we have her last pwoaaaah, I am Ronan by the way." He told Jonah.

"Jonah" Jonah replied with a smile.

"Want to hang out in the common room at break?" Ronan asked.

"Sure what…." Jonah was interrupted by Mr Budgen.

"WORKING" he shouted at Jonah.

Jonah rolled his eyes and stuck up his hand.

"Finished." He said with a smirk.

The rest of the class laughed. Grantly Budgen had just been well and truly shot down by one of his pupils. He ignored it though and carried on completing his rubix cube. Jonah sat there in his own little bubble wasting time.

Break rolled around quickly and Ronan and Jonah headed for the common room

"But you haven't seen her mate, she is too fit I am not even joking, you just wait until last period." Ronan explained.

"I'm not like that, she is a teacher, she is new and she doesn't need everyone perving over her!" Jonah laughed as they entered the common room and the conversation about the new 'fit teacher' continued.

Cesca met Adana in the staff room, sitting with a magazine and a coffee.

"So… How has it been so far?" Adana asked Cesca.

"Can't wait for last period to be honest, I need a drink!" Cesca laughed. They were interrupted by a dumbstruck Tom.

"Will, will, will you two be joining us at the pub tonight?" Tom asked them.

"We will be at the pub, not necessarily with you…" Adana admitted, Tom nodded and took the hint and left them too it. Cesca rolled her eyes and giggled innocently, Tom really wasn't her type, not one single bit.


	26. Chapter 26

Te Amo?

Chapter 26

The bell rang and everyone shifted to fifth period. It had been a good day for Cesca so far, the pupils weren't too challenging minus the odd sarcastic comment about her appearance which she quickly brushed off. She had a good feeling about this school, potential oozed out of most of the students here though they were reluctant to move forward on any level academically. Cesca though believed that her teaching methods could bring out the best in her pupils, she wasn't the strict 'get on with your work' kind of teacher she was laid back, friendly, patient and firm when she needed to be. Jonah had, had a good day too, school wasn't designed to bring excitement to people but it did for Jonah, having not been in a school since primary years he thrived for the freedom and the opportunity to socialise, the only set back was that he was far more academically developed than his peers as well as a whole lot more mature, truth be told he was more a man than a boy but he could cope with that.

Cesca watched as the year thirteen's flooded into her classroom, she greeted them and instructed them to choose their seats, reminding them that they would have to remain there for the whole year. All of them opted to sit as far away from the front as possible, all except Ronan Burley who sat on the desk in front of Cesca. She noticed him watching her, his jaw wide open, she shot him an uneasy smile and he gathered himself together and looked away.

Jonah was busily looking for his next class; it wasn't the first time today that he had got lost, it was very different to the comforts of learning at the dining table at home yet so much more enjoyable. He arrived outside of what he assumed to be his last lesson. He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Sorr…" his voice trailed off as he noticed the woman standing at the front of the classroom, his being filled with a mixture of emotions, the love he felt towards her made his heart ache, the confusion about not knowing why she was here, the fear of not knowing whether he could control himself whilst having to face her everyday. Half of him wanted to walk straight back out again, he understood this wasn't going to be an easy situation for either of them, especially after the day before. Cesca's eyes met Jonah's, her eyes widened and her jaw dropped.

"Jonah." She gasped underneath her breath, quickly she composed herself, she knew exactly what this meant. Her gaze towards Jonah changed to one based around coldness… blank.

"You're late, sit down please." Cesca told him, her tone different to what he was familiar with. They both quickly realised that the only seat available was the one beside Ronan, at the front. Dread filled his being as he walked towards his seat and sat down. Cesca's mind went blank as she stood at the front of the class.

"Are you alright Miss?" Ronan asked.

Cesca snapped out of her daydream and nodded before setting the class their work. She reluctantly sat down at her desk, aware that they were only centimetres apart. She tried to concentrate of marking but that was impossible. This was all one huge mess, she couldn't forget when she had him around and needed him so badly yet now they couldn't even be together.

She was scared of knowing that she wouldn't be able to control her feelings, not when they had already developed and been acknowledged. She knew that he would be feeling the same, above everything they loved each other and love is impossible to deny, she knew that. Love is an unexplainable force, an unavoidable force that would attempt to drag the two of them back together but that couldn't happen.

Every word she said yesterday she had meant but it seemed irrelevant now, it no longer mattered, she had to face him everyday and she knew that seeing him that often let alone at all would make her feelings and the need, the want to be with him that much stronger.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a continuous sound. She looked forwards and realized that it was Jonah, banging his pen against the side of the table staring down at the pieces of uncompleted work. Without thinking Cesca's hand reached over and held his still.

"Jonah, try to concentrate." Cesca said to him, she let go of his hand. "Do you need a hand?" she asked him, trying to remain professional. If his work wasn't completed that would mean she would have to spend more time with him. He nodded in reply and she pulled up a chair besides him, she began to explain the task quietly, her musical voice causing goose bumps to overcome his body. On impulse he reached his hand underneath the table and took her hand into his own, intertwining her fingers with his, her eyes widened and she let out a short gasp but still made no effort to detach her hand from his. In fact she stopped talking and looked into his eyes, she longed to be with him but understood that she shouldn't, especially not now; it was immoral, not allowed.

She continued explaining the work to him stroking the back of his hand lightly. He detached his hand from hers and allowed her to continue explaining the work to him. Was she aware of their situation or was she dealing herself a deck of dodgy cards? That was the question.


	27. Chapter 27

Te Amo?

Chapter 27

The bell rang for the final time that day and what a day it had been for all of the newbies. Cesca dismissed her class and watched as they all left, all except Jonah, she had expected that. Once Jonah was sure everyone had left he walked towards where Cesca was sitting. He knelt down in front of her and laid his head in her lap. She stroked his head carefully and smiled, she was glad he had done that and not anything dramatic which was what she had expected. It was then that she realized finally that he was a man, not any man, her man. His arms held her thighs as she stroked his head, he smiled. This was something that he had wanted to do since he left her house the day before.

"I told you I wasn't going to leave you." He whispered to her.

At that moment there was a knock at her classroom door. She panicked but knew that Jonah was hidden by her desk. She greeted Adana with a smile.

"You ready?" Adana asked.

Then Cesca remembered; the pub. "Adana, I am so sorry, I have just remembered, um, my boyfriend is coming over from Spain tonight…" Cesca told her.

Adana nodded "I understand, another time?" she asked.

"Course" Cesca replied.

"Have fun!" Adana said, winking at Cesca, making her laugh.

Adana turned and left the classroom, closing the door behind her. Cesca focused her attention back on Jonah.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend." Jonah joked.

"Neither did I…" Cesca admitted.

Jonah stood up and propped himself up on the table opposite her,

"It's up to you what happens next." Jonah told her.

Cesca rubbed her temples and relaxed into her chair. She knew what she wanted but it wasn't as simple as that. A lot was hanging in the balance; a lot depended on her decision. She remembered how he had made her feel for months, she couldn't throw that all away. She couldn't dismiss the love of her lover, her one and only, her soulmate.

Hesitantly she walked towards him, standing right in front of him.

"What's going to happen next is you're going to go home…" she trailed off, watching his face drop. "You're going to tell your dad about your day, pack a bag and come back to mine for the night." She explained. "That's if you want too…" she finished.

"Are you kidding?" he asked wrapping his arms around her, holding her closer to him than he ever had.

"No, we do have a little bit of talking to do but I can't see myself sleeping without my boyfriend tonight." She said with a coy smile on her face.

Jonah quickly kissed her smile, resulting in a fit of giggles exploding from Cesca's lips.

"Go, I will see you back at the house." Cesca said quickly.

Jonah kissed her once more before leaving; Cesca sat back down at her desk, what she was doing wasn't illegal, not if they were together first she thought to herself. She needed him and he needed her just as much, it wasn't going to be easy but they would work something out.

She collected her bag and coat in her arms and left the school building; she walked towards her car and watched as Jonah got into his dads. He shot her a loving smile to which she returned one with just as much love within it. This was a beautiful beginning to what they hoped to be a long term relationship. Their future started today, well they hoped their future started today, they hoped they had a future.

…

Cesca sat watching the TV as the doorbell rang,

"Hello Baby." Cesca said opening the door just wide enough for him to fit through, closed enough so that their bodies would have to touch, Cesca closed the door and followed Jonah through to the living room. She watched him as he collapsed onto the sofa, opening his arms out to her. She fell into them and cuddled up into his embraced. He kissed her forehead and stroked her back.

"This is what you want?" Jonah asked her.

"Yeah, course it is but you can't tell anyone at school ok?" she told him.

He nodded and played with her fingers. He understood that and respected it; he couldn't expect her to leave her job for him, no way.

"I told my dad that I am staying with you, he was fine with it…" Jonah told her.

"You what?" Cesca asked, pulling away cautiously.

"Well I didn't tell him that you're my teacher, just that I was staying at my girlfriends…" he told her.

She smiled and relaxed again,

"It's been such an odd day…" Cesca admitted.

"I know… But I have you in my arms at the end of it, I am not complaining." He told her.

She smiled, "Me neither…"

"How about I cook some dinner, run you a bath then we head off to bed, if there is any work you need to do then take care of that while I take care of food and things?" he asked.

Cesca smiled her familiar cheesy smile. "That sounds perfect, sure you don't mind?" she asked him.

"Course not baby" he told her, kissing her gently on the forehead.

He stood up and walked towards the door, "I love you." Cesca called out to him.

"I love you too!" he shouted back.

Maybe Cesca was making the biggest mistake; it didn't feel like a mistake, not yet anyway. Only time would tell whether they were doing the right thing or not.


	28. Chapter 28

Te Amo?

Chapter 28

Dinner eaten and a bath later Cesca was cuddled up on the sofa in nightdress, watching Coronation Street. Jonah was in the shower and she was enjoying the few moments alone, letting her body catch up with itself. Once she had maintained full control of her being she rested her eyes, closing them and struggling to open them, eventually giving in and resting them entirely, sleeping momentarily.

Jonah entered the room, noticing his girlfriend in a deep sleep on the sofa. Very gently he wrapped a blanket around her body, lifting her gently and taking her upstairs. Her head rested against his chest and her arm wrapped around his neck. He placed her on the bed, covering her in bed sheets when all at once her hand reached out and took hold of his arm, grabbing him down besides her, nestling deep into his bare skin. He protectively wrapped his arms around her, hearing her whisper to him

"Please just hold me tonight" she asked his, stroking his face.

He nodded and moved beneath the sheets, holding her body close to his.

"Of course…" he whispered.

…

Cesca was woken from her deep sleep by the unusual noises of something downstairs.

"Jonah?" she requested, nudging him gently, moving closer, seeking much needed comfort and reassurance.

"What is it? What's the time?" Jonah asked, clearly confused as to why he was being woken when it was still dark outside.

"Jonah, there is someone downstairs…" she babbled quietly.

"Wha…" Jonah cut himself short, hearing the unfamiliar noises downstairs. "Oh, umm, its ok, I'll go and see what it is, stay here, don't move" he instructed Cesca.

Cesca nodded, trying to block out the noises, feeling incredibly depressed by every new sound. Hesitantly Jonah got up out of bed, unwrapping himself from Cesca and walking towards the door, managing to open it without a sound. He slowly made his way downstairs, forgetting about the creaky floorboard in the moment but moving on anyway. The front door was open slightly and someone was in the kitchen, he could just about make out the light from the fridge. Slowly he walked towards the kitchen, catching the whiff of something not so nice as he did so. Something was boiling on the stove and food packaging laid empty on the table. Jonah walked into the kitchen, noticing the rags the creature seemed to be wearing as clothes, the long greasy ginger hair that was tied up messily at the back of his head.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" he shouted at the man, making him turn around automatically. Jonah noticed his warts, long beard and moustache and rotted teeth.

"Umm, eeer…" the creature said, quickly shutting the fridge, allowing Jonah to catch another whiff of the stink.

"GET OUT!" Jonah shouted.

What Jonah now identified as a tramp, jumped, grabbed all of the food and drink he could and ran past Jonah. Jonah followed him, locking the door and gaining the possession of the spare key. He wandered back into the kitchen and cleared up the mess the tramp had made. He noticed that it was his holey socks that had been boiling in the pan and sympathetically took them back out to him. Once he was satisfied that the kitchen looked back up to the normal standard he went back upstairs and opened the bedroom door, noticing Cesca sitting bolt upright in bed.

"Who was it Jonah, what happened, Jonah I am scared…" Cesca babbled.

"Hey hey" Jonah sat besides Cesca "It's ok, it was a, it was a tramp, he umm, he was making use of the facilities, don't worry, I got rid of him." Jonah explained.

Cesca was in a state of shock and relief, it was a surreal situation and she was relieved she had Jonah there with her. She wouldn't have coped otherwise.

"Thank you Jonah…" she said.

"Don't thank me Cesca" Jonah replied stroking her hair and cuddling her close to him. "Right now come on, you need to get some sleep…" he told her, cuddling down with her, his arms protectively wrapped around her. She nodded and relaxed into his embrace struggling to approach anything near to sleep but did eventually, drawing warmth, love and protection from Jonah.

She thought she loved him, in fact, she knew she loved him.


	29. Chapter 29

Te Amo?

Chapter 29

Cesca's heart descended at the thought, the prospect of having to return to work. Jonah was laid up in her bed, entangled in her sheets, his school uniform draped over a chair besides the bed they had shared. Cesca had reluctantly got herself ready for work and couldn't quite bring herself to wake Jonah, he looked so peaceful and each time she tried her mind quickly diverted her to the night before, how he had protectively held her body, looked after her whilst someone had broken into her house and most importantly, proven how much he loved her.

Cesca lightly rested her body on the bed, stroking his arm,

"Baby? It's time to get up?" she whispered. In seconds his eyes were open and looking straight into hers; protectively he wrapped his arm around her and cuddled her close to his body.

"Ey, watch the hair" she moaned but cuddled closer to him.

"Eugh, do we have to go in today?" Jonah asked, pinning her down to the bed.

"Yeah… We do…" Cesca sighed, sitting up. Jonah groaned and pulled her back down again. "Oii, we are going to be late" Cesca giggled.

"Yes boss!" Jonah said dragging himself out of bed, revealing his semi-naked body. "Ooooft" Cesca laughed, slapping his bum as he passed her. He simply laughed and headed for the shower, leaving her to finish getting ready for work.

…

Half an hour later they were both sat at the kitchen table, sipping coffee's and playing with each other's hands. Cesca definatly wasn't regretting her decision to wake up earlier, any chance of spending a little time with Jonah before they both headed to school.

"We can't tell anyone at school about us J, it's illegal though technically we were together before…" she explained to him.

He linked his fingers with hers "Yeah, that is okay, but we should probably tell Mrs Fisher soon… At least then we aren't doing and can't be blamed for doing anything wrong…" he suggested.

"Sounds like a good idea to me…" Cesca replied and with that they headed for school, alone of course.

…

Cesca arrived at school and parked in her usual place, gathering up her many things she slammed the car door shut and made many attempts to lock her car without dropping anything. Meanwhile, Jonah had reached the gates of waterloo road, spotting his Cesca across the car park he wished that he could have gone to her, given her the kiss that they hadn't had time for this morning, he couldn't though, he knew that. Ronan caught up with them and started babbling about some poker night he was hosting that night, seeing as it was a Friday. Jonah wasn't listening though, his attention was on her, and her only. He watched as her eyes connected with his and she shot him a loving smile that made up for the kiss they had forgotten about. He smiled back and then attempted to focus his attention on Ronan.

"So you up for it then?" he asked Jonah.

"Err, what?" Jonah asked.

"Poker? Tonight? My place? All the lads?" Ronan asked.

"Umm, no, I can't tonight… Sorry…" Jonah said.

"Better offer?" Ronan laughed to which Jonah coyly nodded.

"I'll catch up with you later" Jonah said as he entered the doors, Cesca only centimetres in front of him…

"Alright mate" Ronan said as he headed in the opposite direction.

Jonah got distracted and fell over something in front of him "OUCH" he shouted before turning to see what he had fallen over. It was Cesca. She was sat up, holding her head and looking at him.

"Baby, I mean Miss. Montoya, what are you doing on the floor?" he asked as his cheeks flushed red.

"One of the students, they knocked me over…." She explained.

"Here let me look at that." Jonah offered, moving her hand away from her face, revealing an almost perfect gash above her eyebrow. "Prone to head injuries you are" he said, remembering a similar moment in Spain.

Cesca laughed and took hold of Jonah's hand, allowing him to help her up. "Thanks." She said with a smile.

"Come on, let's go sort that head out…" he said before whispering "I'm sure I can make it better"

Cesca smiled and allowed him to gather up her belongings, following him to the first aid office.

"CLOSED" was written on the door.

"Great, looks like I'll have to do it myself" Jonah said.

"No, no, its fine, ill sort it" Cesca said.

Jonah moved a little closer, "I insist" he said to her, making her smile yet again.

…

He took her to a small room, attending to her injury. "How many more times am I going to have to do this?" Jonah laughed.

"I have no idea, it must be you Jonah, your fault, it only happens when you are around." Cesca giggled.

"Oh, is that so?" Jonah asked to which Cesca nodded.

"Do I make you nervous?" Jonah asked.

"Sometimes…" Cesca said, starting to blush.

Jonah quickly pressed his lips against hers, holding her in a tight embrace. She didn't dismiss it; she didn't have the energy too. He broke his lips away from hers and she let out a small moan. "All fixed" he said with a smile.

"Thankyou…" Cesca said.

"Well, I'll see you in Spanish, better get off now…" Jonah said, moving away from her.

"One more kiss?" she asked cheekily.

He nodded and kissed her deeply, leaving her rather satisfied. Then they went their separate ways. Jonah to his tutor, and Cesca to her tutor group, he definitely couldn't wait until double Spanish later on.


	30. Chapter 30

Te Amo?

Chapter 30

The year twelve's piled into their Spanish lesson, Jonah and Ronan taking their seats at the front of the class. Cesca shot him a short smile; he returned it, wishing that he could wrap his arms around her and hold her in his arms. It was weird. Not being able to show how he felt about her, he didn't mind though, he just thought, at the end of the day he would be cuddling up to her in their own private world and then eventually holding his own sleeping beauty in his arms.

He smiled at the thought of it, Cesca smiling, knowing exactly what he was thinking about. She finished setting the class their work and sat down at her desk. She could feel him watching her and looked up to meet his gaze; she smiled sweetly, her head in her hand. It was quite frankly amazing how he had this over-powering hold over her. He made her feel like they were the only two people left in the world. Caught in the first flushes of love and falling head over heals for each other.

A hot summer gave to a mild autumn which bought an even colder winter. Cesca and Jonah were still embarking on their private affair. Keeping a close but comfortable distance in school until it was home time and they became engrossed in their entirely private world. Making love, laying in each others arms, talking about everything that wasn't school and of course, planning their future. A couple of children, marriage and a wonderful house in Spain, it all seemed so… perfect.

Of course, it wasn't going to remain perfect forever, it was almost time for the much anticipated festive period, Christmas, a time full of love, joy and happiness… family. Cesca's family in Spain beckoned and Jonah's family remained here, in Rochdale. They were to face Christmas without each other. In fact, they were to spend. 3 weeks, 4 days, 17 hours and 3 minutes away from each other. It was to be the longest they had been away from each other and Cesca was taking it much worse than Jonah. He accepted the fact she had to be with family, though he wished they could take advantage of the time off and spend it together entirely. Cesca understood that Jonah needed to be with his family too, he had been with her a lot recently meaning that he hadn't been seeing his dad and Ruth very often, this was the perfect opportunity to put that right, no matter how unbearable it was.

Cesca was now lying on her sofa. It was way past the end of the day and Jonah hadn't arrived like he had told her he would, it wasn't like him, not in the slightest but Cesca just expected that for once he decided to accept another offer. It confused her though, his phone was off and she hadn't seen him all day, wasn't completely sure that he was okay, this worried her slightly. She wondered if maybe he was with Ronan. Maybe his family? Another girl? Eugh. She didn't know, almost thought it unfair to make assumptions. There was probably a perfectly logical reason. Or maybe not? Maybe he was in trouble. No. Stop thinking like that.

She thought he would have shown. It was Friday, tomorrow was Saturday, the day she flew to Spain. She _thought_ that he would show for what was to be their last night together, the last time they would see each other in weeks. She _thought_ he'd care enough to show up.

She went upstairs and began to pack her suitcase. It was quickly approaching six pm and she accepted the fact that he wasn't going to show up. He had not answered her calls, not replied to her texts. She simply tried to push him to the back of her mind. She wasn't going to get hurt by a seventeen year old, she wasn't a push over. Far from it. Quickly shoving the contents of her wardrobe into her pink suitcase Cesca called him again, no reply. "Ugh, fine Jonah." She said to herself, throwing her phone onto the bed and closing her suitcase. Packing done she was going to relax. She wasn't going to let _this _ruin her Christmas spirit.

She loved Christmas, loved the family&food aspect of it. She had wanted to spend it with Jonah this year, he was the love of her life, the most important person in her life. But she knew it wasn't so easy, he had a family that were sure to ask questions if he wasn't there on Christmas day, questions that they couldn't answer, not yet anyway, it was just a matter of months though until they'd be able to answer them, tell _everyone _that they are in love. Everything would be okay then, Jonah could move in, they could start to build on a family together; the one they had talked about so many times.

It would be everything more than perfect, marriage, a baby… Jonah was going to be a brilliant dad, she was sure he would. It was just in his nature, she could picture it in her head, him holding his wife and tiny bundle of joy in his arms. It would be perfect.

However, versions of events were taking place at that very moment. Things that were almost certainly going to disturb Cesca and Jonah's plans, maybe, the future they had hoped for was never going to become a reality. Maybe, it would all be over sooner than it had begun.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

'No dad, please.' Jonah begged 'Jonah. It's already sorted. It's all going ahead as planned' his dad confirmed. 'But dad, you didn't even ask us' Jonah complained. His dad simply left the room, leaving Jonah alone, sitting on his bed. He took one look around the place, it lacked direction, the walls were bare and the floor immaculate. There was no pictures of him and friends, that was because everything that gave his life direction was at his second home, Cesca's house. His future, his happiness was all locked inside the cosy love nest that they had established. A final destination had been decided. They had been all over the world and now finally, a destination was decided, the delay hadn't been as long as anticipated; it hadn't been as long as he had strangely…hoped. In a matter of days the family were due to relocate to New Zealand. A place their father had instantly fallen in love with a matter of months ago. Their furniture already gone and the clothes all in suitcases, it was official.

Jonah stared at the suitcase in the corner of the room. It was then, he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his passport and his suitcase and cautiously left the house, making for the airport.

…

Cesca didn't sleep at all that night. She worried that something had happened to Jonah, _her _Jonah. She couldn't understand why he hadn't arrived for their final night together for a while. Now she sat in the taxi, staring out of the window as she headed for the airport. She boarded her plane apprehensively and read for the entire flight, thinking absent-mindedly about the past months. In what seemed like a blink the plane hit the ground and the passengers were all instructed to leave the plane and collect their luggage. Within a swift half an hour she reached the main airport, the arrivals. The sun beamed through the glass panes up above her and highlighted her face. She smiled. Despite herself, it was sure good to be home.

…

Jonah sat on a chair, his suitcase beside him. He had taken a flight the night before. In fact, he was in the same airport as Cesca at that very moment. He had waited and anticipated her arrival, nervous at what her reaction was going to be. He was excited though. He couldn't wait to just hold her again. He scanned the crowds of people around him, looking for her, he knew to expect her any time now. And sure enough, there she was. She stood out from the crowd, so beautiful. The most beautiful in fact. Her back was facing him as she fished around in her bag.

He slowly made his way towards her, his phone ringing in his pocket. He turned around, her name on the screen. He answered 'Hello?' he said softly. 'Jonah, what the hell is going on?' she demanded. He was right behind her now. He hung up the phone and placed his hand on her shoulder, massaging it gently, his chest pressed her back, his arms quickly wrapping around her. She turned suddenly. 'JONAH?' she shouted, crying. 'Shhh' he demanded, taking her back into his arms, she sobbed into his chest. She pulled away 'What are you doing here?' she asked. 'it's a long story…' he admitted, looking to the floor. 'babe?' she asked. 'Cesca, its fine. Honest.' 'talk later?' she asked. He simply nodded and kissed her. She kissed him back with everything she had. 'lets go' he said, taking her hand. She nodded and they left. Jonah taking her back to her family home. 'I'll text you later' he said as he pulled up outside 'what?' she asked. 'I'm going to go and check into the hotel, you go and see your family and we will speak later.' 'I want you to stay with me Jonah' 'Cesca, spend some time with them first' 'Jonah.' She said quietly. He leaned forward and kissed her 'ill speak to you later' she reluctantly nodded, assuming he didn't want to be with her and stepped out of the car, retrieving her bags and leaving him alone.

He pulled away and went to the hotel. It was surreal. He had just ran away from his family and she knew nothing, yet anyway. He didn't know how to break it to her. He gulped and unpacked. This was going to be his temporary home, until he found somewhere more permanent. His phone flashed 'when can I see you' it was from Cesca. He replied with a smile 'Anytime you want too xx' she smiled as she read it 'come pick me up?xx' 'of course, baby x' he drove to her parents'. She came out and opened the door, jumping in. 'I couldn't cope, knowing you were here without me.' She admitted, jumping onto his lap 'but we need to talk. So lets go to the hotel' he nodded and she clipped her seatbelt in and they left, together.

…

They were soon in the hotel. 'What's going on Jonah? Where is your dad?' she asked, sitting beside him. 'He is in New Zealand' tears pricked his eyes 'They moved… today' he told her. 'what?' she asked 'they left you?' he shook his head 'he told me yesterday and I couldn't go Cesca, I couldn't be without you. So I left, he doesn't know where I am' tears fell slowly. 'Aw baby' she said, holding him. 'what do you want to do next?' she asked. 'I am going to settle here… Then, when you are ready, maybe you can join me' she was surprised 'you really want that?' she asked. He nodded 'I love you' she admitted, kissing him and cuddling up with him on the bed. 'But you do need to speak to your dad Jonah…' she told him sternly. 'I will…If you make one promise to me.' 'what?' 'never, ever leave me Ces.' She smiled. 'I mean it.' He said. She nodded 'I know'.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Cesca rested in Jonah's arms. 'What time are you wanting to go home?' Jonah asked. 'Mum is cooking dinner so we have to be there for 7' '_we'_ Jonah asked. 'Yes, me and you. We. Us.' She confirmed with a cheeky smile. Jonah stroked her beautiful face and kissed her lips. 'And I have also told her that I wont be staying there.' She smiled. 'What?' 'Well. You didn't except me to be kept away from you? There is no way I want to be away from you Jonah.' He kissed her again. 'You are cute you are Miss Montoya' he smiled. 'But Jonah? I'm due to go back in three weeks? What will we do?' 'I'll be here whenever you need me Cesca, I'm only a flight or a phone call away' She gulped 'Jonah we both know we can't be apart, we tried that before.' 'Well what else do you suggest?' he asked. 'I want to be here with you Jonah Kirby, I want that family that we always spoke about. I want to wake up next to you in the morning and know that you'd be there with me still at the end of the day. I don't want a thirty minute conversation on the phone everyday.' He cuddled her 'I don't you expect to give everything up for me' 'well. What if I wanted to?' 'It'd be your decision' She nodded and cuddled into him, thinking about everything. 'Fancy going down to the beach?' he asked, to which she giggled 'like old times?' 'yes, like old times' they smiled and ran excitedly down to the beach. Cesca and Jonah sat comfortably in the sand, his arms around her. 'Nothing has changed since last time, except' she looked up at him 'I'm more in love with you than ever before' he smiled in response. 'And I am completely, madly in love with you Cesca Kirby.' An innocent mistake 'Kirby?' she laughed. He went bright red. She stroked his chest 'that's cute' 'and embarrassing' he said. 'One day' she wiggled her hand and cuddled closer to him. He smiled 'I hope so'. She smiled, feeling happier than she ever had.

They didn't leave each others embrace. Not until Jonah finally spoke 'We should get going baby?' she nodded and they stood up, deciding to take a gentle walk to the family home rather than driving. It was fair to say they were very loved up. They reached her parents house and immediately settled on the sofa. Jonah melted into the corner of the sofa, Cesca sitting sensually on his lap, her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her forehead. 'This is the completely wrong place to be doing this Cesca' she shrugged 'you are all mine, I want e.v.e.r.y.o.n.e to know that.' She said with a smile. He sighed 'ill miss you Montoya' she smiled and cuddled into him. Having no intentions to leave him. They talked and laughed with her parents over dinner, marriage and children being bought up by Cesca's parents several times 'there is no rush mum' Cesca laughed. 'Well you aren't getting any younger Cesca' 'yes I know, but me and Jonah are having fun. We are committed to each other and when it happens, it does' she looked at Jonah who raised his eyebrow suggestively. After dinner they cuddled back up on the sofa. Cesca and Jonah had been flirting all night, them both now whispering naughty things into each others early 'you make my ovaries explode Mr Kirby' Cesca whispered. 'My swimmers love your ovaries' he said in reply. She giggled and whispered 'I want your babies, give them to me' 'they are all yours' she got excited. 'can I have them? really?' he nodded 'of course you can babe.' 'lets go' she said, standing up. They both said goodbye and left.

They giggled all of the way home. 'I'm thinking a movie?' Jonah asked 'I'm not really feeling that' Cesca winked. He shook his head and continued walking towards the hotel, her chasing after him. Both had high hopes for a night to remember and they weren't disappointed.

…

They both woke late in the morning. Jonah was up first, making Cesca breakfast. She woke to the smell of her favourite omelette. She moved into the kitchen and sat down, drinking some orange juice. 'Morning sexy woman' Jonah said. 'Morning yourself' Cesca laughed. They kissed gently on the lips and tucked into breakfast. 'This all feels so perfect J' 'I know it does' 'I don't want to go. I want to stay with you. Please can I stay' 'Cesca, what ever you want to do I will support you but do it for you, okay?' She nodded and smiled. 'I want to be with you' 'that's okay then Ces' she smiled 'you are perfect' she told him. 'You are even more perfect.' He said. Smiling.


End file.
